It Started With a Kick
by Diablomuerte
Summary: This is my first KiGo fic. Kim and Shego have always been battling and their fights were more of dances than actual battles. When the infamous moment (From So The Drama) happens it changes everything.
1. The Kick Heard Round The World

**Chapter 1**

Shego had always enjoyed fighting a certain red head whenever she had the chance. It wasn't just because Kim could actually pose a challenge; rather it was fun to see how far they could grow as fighters.

It never was about the winning or losing since Shego never went all out against Kim. If she had it would have quickly since she had the ability to ignite her hands with plasma. The heat she could emit was enough to make steel softer than butter.

Shego was a villain but she wasn't a murderer and in fact she was always taking it easy on Kim since she had a soft spot for her. That was all until a certain night when things changed.

**{Flash Back}**

Shego had watched Eric the syntho-drone melt and was shocked that happened but she was still on the clock and couldn't allow her feelings to stop her from working.

She couldn't tell how hurt Kim was until the dreaded conversation played out.

"You know what I really hate Shego?" Kim said with anger rising from every fiber of her being.

Shego felt like taking a jab "That your date melted?" She didn't know the gravity of what she had unleashed by saying those words.

Kim had a dark look on her face as she said the following "No, you!" before she kicked Shego hard enough to launch her off the roof and into a tower that was full of electricity.

**{Flash Back End}**

Kim couldn't get over what she had done the night before and was still worried about Shego. The cops said all they found was her torn clothing and some hair but nothing else. At first Kim thought Shego had just escaped but when Drakken was still in jail it made her wonder if she had actually taken another person's life.

She was still trying to focus in school but was waiting for Wade to track Shego down. She didn't want to believe that she could kill and especially someone that seemed nearly invincible. _She doesn't deserve to die._

Thanks to the entire fiasco Kim had been somewhat thankful that Ron was there. Ron and her had realized they were meant for each other and started dating. It was a new thing seeing Ron as a boyfriend but she enjoyed having someone real in her life.

"Hey Ron… what if Shego is actually dead?" Kim asked her at the lunch table.

Ron knew Kim was feeling guilty and wanted to ease the mind of his girlfriend "KP, how could you think that? I'm sure she's just upset you kicked her butt and is in hiding."

Rufus appeared from Ron's pocket and simply agreed with the blonde haired kid.

Kim knew better though. She decided to just let Wade do his thing and tried to keep maintaining a normal life until he found Shego or a mission would come along to distract her.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Director was also interested in the whereabouts of Shego. It would have seemed to be the perfect opportunity to bring her in since she had been weakened. She didn't want to buy the initial reports that Shego may have died, especially since there was a team of angry heroes in her office.

"I assure you that Kim Possible didn't murder Shego and if she did it was a result of Drakken manipulating Kim's psyche with whatever plan he had made." Dr. Director explained to the angry group. _I hope for everyone's sake that Shego is alive… Kim being labeled a murderer wouldn't do well for anyone._

The Go's were famous in Go city and had been back to their old habit of saving the day in their own way. They had allied themselves with Global Justice but their alliance was going to dissolve very soon.

"I don't care how upset Kim Possible was at the time, murder isn't something a hero does," Hego commented with anger.

Even if the Go's weren't as close as most families, they still loved each other. Hego knew Shego wasn't into familial bonding but she would never allow herself to be portrayed as dead and not inform her family if she was actually alive.

"It doesn't excuse the fact she killed our sister… If you aren't willing to do something about it we will," Mego stated with no sign that the threat was idle.

The Wego's merely nodded and stood there silently.

Dr. Director wasn't fond of ultimatums and especially knowing that the two choices she had were both going to have negative consequences.

She sighed and finally decided to make a choice "Allow me to investigate this matter more thoroughly and if I can't find Shego alive within a week I will dissolve our alliance and will no longer summon you guys to help with problems. I won't however be arresting Kim Possible since she is still the only person that can stop the madmen that plague this world."

Hego didn't enjoy being brushed off, "If within the week you don't find Shego alive, we will be arresting Kim Possible ourselves. Regardless of our sister's choices in life she was our sister and her death can't just be glossed over."

With that said Team Go had decided to leave the office and head back to their city. They were going to try to locate their sister in hopes that she wasn't dead but if a week passed and there were no signs of her they would make good on their promise.

**{KiGo}**

Kim was going to head home from school with Ron until she saw Dr. Director and some agents waiting outside the school. She didn't get any updates from Wade so she was hoping they had good news.

Before Kim could talk Dr. Director simply stated, "Get in the car, Ms. Possible…"

Kim wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that it had to be about something big. She hesitantly got in the car and before Ron could get in the door closed and locked.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Kim asked defensively.

"Because this matter doesn't involve him, Ms. Possible," Betty replied.

Kim didn't like the sound of things and didn't enjoy the car moving with her in it. "So then what's going on?"

Betty had a cold look on her face and spoke with a hostile tone. "It seems that your little stunt had possibly caused Shego her death and because of that Team Go isn't too happy with us or you right now."

Kim sighed, "Shego can't die from one lousy kick. She is made of toug-" was all Kim could get out before Dr. Director exploded from rage.

"You're so naïve… Shego may have been super-powered but she was still human. Those volts of electricity would have instantly fried someone who wasn't as abnormal as she was. Just because you didn't see her die doesn't mean she didn't."

Kim felt small and defeated at this point. She was being talked down to and she had no defense to back her own argument. "Well if she is dead does this mean you're taking me to jail?"

Betty sighed and rubbed her forehead, "No Kim… I have decided that putting you in jail wouldn't benefit the world. The problem is Team Go has given me a week to find Shego before they personally come after you. If that was the only problem it would be easy to handle but thanks to the outrage of the villain community the media has been tainted with headlines of you being a killer."

Kim couldn't believe this was happening. "So where are you taking me then?"

Betty Director looked at Kim with less aggression than before. "I am taking you home to get your things and after that Kim you will be living at Global Justice headquarters. Until Shego is found you won't be finding peace at your house."

Kim just wished this nightmare would end if only…

Just then the Kimmunicator had rung and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Wade!" Kim said with the uttermost joy. She knew if anyone could locate Shego it would be him.

Wade wasn't as overjoyed as Kim was and he didn't know how to reveal what he found out.

"Kim, I wish could say I found Shego but… it seems all traces of her are gone. Kim I'm sorry…" The device cut off and the transmission ended.

**To Be Continued.**

I know this fic isn't coming off as a KiGo one right away but I didn't want it to be a rushed fic. This chapter sets the stage for the series of events that follow which will allow for many twists and turns to happen.

Next Chapter: Kim's latest mission takes something from her and a funeral for Shego is held by the Go's


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2**

Kim had one lousy week since she potentially killed Shego. She still didn't believe that someone so mighty was dead. In her heart she knew Shego was alive. _Why do I keep thinking she's alive despite everyone else saying she isn't?_

She had been unable to rest much since she kept having nightmares of her cruel attack on the villain that night. She wondered if she had made a mistake allowing her emotions to dictate her actions.

It wasn't helpful that her boyfriend wasn't able to see her as often and that since the incident she had to be on guard from not only villains but a hero group. With Team Go waiting for their update, Kim felt a bit nervous of how they would take the news of Shego not showing up.

**{KiGo}**

Team Go had entered Global Justice but with them was the mayor of Go City. They were immediately lead to Dr. Director who was in her office waiting for this painful moment to happen.

When they entered the office Dr. Director offered them a seat in which they refused.

"As you know we didn't come here for a social visit. My daughter hasn't been found and it's been one week. My sons have searched high and low and I assume you have as well?"

Dr. Director knew that she was in hot water. Protecting Kim may cause a political shitstorm to swarm her life if Shego was truly killed. Betty had her doubts of Shego's death but all evidence was pointing to her not being alive.

She tried remaining calm as she spoke. "I understand your position and you have my deepest condolences. I didn't find your daughter and neither has Kim-"

As soon as she said that Hego became outraged. "Kim! Are you telling me that she is pretending to care about my sister now? I noticed she isn't at her house also… is she on a mission or is she somewhere here?"

Mego almost chuckled at how Hego trailed off in confusion but this was no laughing matter. As far as the evidence is concerned Shego is dead and because of Kim Possible. As heroes it brings them no joy to arrest another hero but murder isn't something that can be overlooked.

The Wego's decided to split up into many clones and begin searching for Kim Possible. They weren't going to allow Kim Possible to hide from them.

Betty wasn't too happy with how things were playing out and hoped that something would stop all this before it escalated and as if her prayers were heard a voice stopped everything from happening.

"You men are to leave now! We have a funeral to prepare and harassing Betty isn't going to do any good," a woman similar in appearance to Shego stated.

Eduardo turned around to see his wife Isabella there and she didn't look happy.

"Honey you can't expect us to just let this go can you?" He asked a bit sheepishly.

He may have had the political throw but she was a world class martial artist that didn't take no for an answer.

"We won't let this go and if that means that I personally have to hunt Kim Possible down myself then that is what it will take. I just want to put this mess behind us and burying my daughter is a good start."

Eduardo sighed and decided that his wife was right. If their daughter was truly gone she deserved a proper burial.

Team Go and their parents left the building just as one of the Wego clones almost spotted Kim. The clones poofed before Kim was spotted and that avoided a terrible confrontation.

**{KiGo}**

Kim was becoming more depressed by the minute. She not only was getting barely any hits on her site since the event but now she was going to be hunted by a super powered team and a crazy woman who had them under her control.

Luckily the Kimmunicator made noises and Kim was all too happy to see Wade's face. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade was not sure how to give the news to Kim since he had both good news and bad news. "Kim I have a mission for you and Ron, specifically, in Japan. Also I think I may have tracked a reading similar to Shego's but I lost it as soon as I picked it up."

Kim had a dilemma she could either go to Japan with Ron, which sounded magnificent to her; or she could try and locate a possibly alive Shego. "You said they asked for Ron specifically right? Well who's the client?"

"It's Yori, she asks for his assistance in dealing with some ninja's who wish to use sacred objects for evil deeds," he says relaying the information.

Kim knew that Yori and Ron worked well together and he would be safe in her care. She knew that she can hardly see him and doing a mission with him could give them some time together that they desperately needed but her innocence and status was also on the line.

She had to make a tough call but if Shego was alive then things could go back to normal and that would in the long run allow her to have a better future with Ron than accepting one mission together with him.

"Alright I have made my decision tell Ron he can fly this one solo and Wade, give me the coordinates of the reading."

Wade hoped he was doing the right thing in accepting the request, "Alright Kim I will have your battle suit ready and a ride waiting for you. Good luck!"

**{KiGo}**

The Go family was hosting a funeral for two people. Their daughter's alter ego Shego in which they invited the villains that also knew her to attend with the guarantee that they wouldn't be hassled by authorities and a private funeral for Sylvia Gomez.

The funeral started a eulogy from Dr. Drakken who was allowed a temporary release to be at the funeral.

The other villains there were moved by his touching speech.

"In conclusion, I will never find another partner in crime and I miss her already…" Drakken finished with tears streaming down his face.

Eduardo was approached by Shego's lawyer with a DVD that was meant to be played when the funeral ended for her family only to see. He was suspicious of it but then again a video will wasn't uncommon for people of high society.

After a few more touching speeches from the family members they finally buried an empty casket into the ground and the Go family went to their family's estate to privately view the video.

Isabella waited for all the members of her family to be seated and she popped in the DVD into a player and pressed play.

The first thing to pop up on the screen was Shego sitting on a chair with fancy green screen images behind her.

"Hey you morons, next time you think I am dead… Make sure there is a freaking body!" Shego said on the screen.

The entire family was shocked because Shego was on the screen and was talking to them as if alive.

"I know I have been 'missing' but you guys should know better. Anyways for all intents and purposes Shego did die… I haven't though. I just needed to get away from it all and I couldn't face Kim so soon because I don't know if I would be able to hold back my rage for what she did to me. I also can't allow my emotions to make me do something I would regret… I know I should have called but I needed you guys to accept that Shego is gone but I am not. I will visit when I am done… training but until I am ready I want you guys to leave Kim alone. I will deal with her at my leisure and mommy, make sure Hego doesn't do something stupid. Anyways I have to go and you won't be seeing me for a while. When I return it will be under a new identity and no Hego I won't be returning to the side of good. I am just going to be a new kind of bad!"

The video cut off as she emphasized the word bad with a smile that only a psycho could have. The family was still watching with no emotion on their face besides confusion. If Sylvia was still alive why did she allow her family to think otherwise?

Isabella was curious as to what her daughter was planning but something was made clear by her sending that video. Her daughter didn't want anyone harming Kim Possible and that raised more questions. "If she thinks she can just fake her death and worry me like that… She has another thing coming."

**{KiGo}**

Ron wasn't so excited to be doing a mission alone. It wasn't long after when he arrived in Japan that his mood changed when he saw Yori, who seemed happy to see him, rush towards him and hug him.

Ron enjoyed the hug despite being in a somewhat shaky relationship with Kim. He had just gotten with kim a week ago but hadn't been able to establish any sort of intimacy or romance with her. The hug while probably platonic felt nice to the blond haired kid.

Yori was excited to see Ron again and was almost grateful Kim wasn't there because she sort of wanted to invite Ron to stay in Japan with her after the mission was complete. She knew that Ron was clumsy and awkward at times but he had the spirit of a ninja and was entertaining to say the least.

After the hug ended Yori blushed and apologized for being so forward. She had no idea that Ron and Kim were dating but she still didn't want to throw herself at him. She lead him back to the dojo turned base.

"Ron-san it seems the Shadow Fang clan have been attempting to gain control of Japan and because of their multiple attempts it has become hard to fight them back. I know you haven't mastered you're inner monkey but I know you are able to use it in a time of need."

Ron blushed in embarrassment of being unable to fully control his style of fighting and the mystical energies that resided in his body. He was still going to do what he could to help since it was what he knew to do best.

"Don't worry Yori, this will be a snap, me you and Rufus will take these ninja's down and keep Japan safe," he said with false bravado.

Yori enjoyed his fresh attitude as the morale around the base had been low. The ninja's were highly trained and seemed very intent on taking the artifacts.

**{KiGo}**

Kim was using a new function that Wade had installed into the suit to track readings that Shego's energy gave off. She went to the co-ordinates that Wade gave which lead to an isolated island that seemed uninhabited.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, do you know where this place is? Is this place owned by the military or something?"

Wade didn't see any red flags in that area and did a double check to see if that property was owned. He didn't believe his eyes when he discovered who owned the island.

"Kim… The island is owned by Senior Senior Sr. and technically you are trespassing."

Kim didn't care about trespassing on a villain's possible hideout if it meant she could find Shego. She had to know for sure if Shego was truly killed before she could move on with her life.

"Wade… I will be careful but I can't just abort this mission."

Just then Kim heard something approaching and got in a battle stance in case it was hostile. What came into the clearing wasn't something she expected. Running towards her, almost as if running away from something, was a mirror image of herself with a battle suit that seemed similar to her own.

Before she could react to such a sight she felt a shiver rush up her spine as something from the distance moved with such speed that Kim barely registered it. The second entity destroyed the Kim clone with such ferocity and precision.

It was a single attack that destroyed the clone which turned out to be a robot. Kim saw the Kimbot, for lack of a better word, spill out oil as the circuitry fried.

Kim stood frozen in fear as the entity in all black pulled its hand out of the bot holding what appeared to be a robotic heart and crushed it with no effort.

The entity merely looked at Kim and got into position.

"For a robot you sure show fear very well. It's almost as if you're really her…" The disguised voiced terror said in a calm manner.

Kim's shock and fear were battling her common sense. She wanted to run or at least say something but she didn't know what she could say.

"Please… don…don't" Kim whimpered in absolute fear.

The entity in all black felt something was wrong. The robots weren't equipped with emotions and yet this one seemed … that's when the realization hit. That wasn't a robot.

"Leave now! I will pretend I didn't see you but if you ever return!" The entity raised its hand to show the threat was real.

Kim Possible ran as far as she could away from such a foe.

The entire time the event played out Wade was still on the line and he rushed to get Kim out of there. Wade had never expected to witness such a cruel thing and hoped that Kim wasn't permanently scarred by such a horrific sight.

Kim had so many questions from that one moment that she knew she couldn't forget. Who was that person and how could that person get through the power suit so easily. Why did that person who destroyed a replica of herself allowed for her escape? Another burning thought crossed her mind what happened to Shego…

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I will most likely crank out the third Chapter soon since I am still in a writing mood.

Next time: Kim finds out whether Ron will stay in Japan with Yori and due to circumstances she has another run in with the mysterious entity from the island.


	3. Disappointment!

**Chapter 3**

Three days after the event at the island Kim was at her house with her family. She was waiting for Ron's return from Japan to finally spend some time with him. She needed some time alone with her boyfriend to help get rid of the awful memories.

She had been pampered by her mother ever since her return to the house and even her brothers had decided to go easy on her. She had to admit it was great being home.

Dr. James Possible was still uneasy about Team Go being dismissive after their previous attitude. "So are you sure you're alright being here Kimmie-cub? I know those people said they wouldn't seek you out anymore but it's very strange after you had to be removed because of them."

Kim was surprised by their sudden change of heart as well. When she had arrived from that island back to GJ headquarters the Director had told her the good news. She wanted to investigate the matter but at that moment she was just grateful for her life to be returning to normal.

"I think I can trust fellow heroes even with the situation. Maybe they realized that I didn't mean to harm Shego like I did or maybe something else caused her to die…" She couldn't shake the feeling that if Shego did die then that freak from the island had something to do with it.

Unfortunately, after she left, the island became deserted and Wade couldn't track where that mysterious entity went to but that also meant she was back at square one with Shego's whereabouts.

Dr. Ann Possible was wondering why her daughter didn't go to Japan with Ron and was wondering why he hadn't returned.

"Kimmie, Isn't Ron supposed to be returning today? "

Kim smiled at the thought and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Yeah I will check with Wade and see what's the sitch!"

She called for Wade with the device and there was a busy signal. She was unsure of why Wade didn't pick up but he was human after all and had to do things like other humans.

She got a call back from Wade about five minutes later and he didn't look too happy.

"Wade… What's the sitch?" She asked a bit nervous.

Wade was trying to hold back a frown but failed miserably. "Kim… I just got off the line with Ron and I am going to patch him through… Just please don't freak out okay?" He asked half-heartedly.

Kim was nervous as to why Wade was acting so weird but her mood changed when she saw Ron. "Hey, Ron, everything okay?" She asked with a smile.

Ron didn't know how to explain the current situation he was in and how to gently break his best friend's heart.

"Kim, I don't know how to tell you this. I mean you and I go way back and I will always love you…"

Kim wasn't enjoying the tone and where the line of dialogue was headed.

"Kim… I know you wanted to give us a shot and I did too. I just realized that while you wanted to give us a shot after you had crushed on many others there was someone who wanted to give me a shot as soon as they met me. Honestly Kim if I was the one for you it would have been obvious from the start and we both know that we would have never dated had it not been for the syntho-drone. I just don't want to be someone's last resort when I could be someone's first choice. I hope you can understand that I love you as my best friend but my heart is here in Japan… with Yori."

Kim's hands were shaking as her eyes leaked tears out. Her breathing was heavy and she was feeling like someone just punched her in the heart.

Kim couldn't speak any words and she was too distraught to turn off the Kimmunicator in which her mom grabbed off her.

"M…Mom…" She said between sniffling.

Kim's mother looked at the screen and gave Ron a cold glare. "Well I certainly hope you're happy in Japan with Yori, Take care of yourself Ronald!" She said harshly before turning off the device.

**{KiGo}**

Senior Senior Sr. was enjoying a nice day out on his private estate and felt like everything was right in the world. Life for him was going great especially with the new assistance he would have once the possible ally has finished training.

He had been allowing his possible new ally access to his facilities and using his own resources to keep the crazy person happy.

He knew that whatever future plans he had that the ally would help in securing. He didn't know the true motive behind his new ally's behavior and requests but if it meant being unopposed it was worth indulging.

His son had been off doing who knows what which meant he was the only one who knew the identity of the strange person. He had been sworn to secrecy as part of their negotiations. He picked up his cellphone and decided to check on his potential bosom buddy.

"Hello, are you still training?"

The voice on the other line chuckled before responding.

"I don't need any training in the physical sense. I have pushed myself to the limits in the past days and the entire trip was for mental training. Anyways do you have a job for me to do or are you just calling me to piss me off?"

The employer wasn't too fond of being spoken to in this manner but it was either accept it or allow a crazy person to become his enemy.

"Well I will have something I need stolen…"

The person on the other line spoke in a excited tone.

"What, where, when and can you make sure a certain red head is alerted."

Senior Senior Sr. didn't understand the nature of the last request but he decided it was for the best.

"Absolutely."

**{KiGo}**

It took Kim an entire week to move on from Ron and get back into business. She was doing okay in school but she seemed a little more on edge around others. She barely spent time outside her house unless going to see Monique from time to time.

She hadn't realized how much of her time was spent with Ron and how much of that time was spent with Shego. Kim hated to admit it but she was missing Shego a lot more than she should be. It was almost as if she needed Shego in her life to relight the spark she lost when Ron left it.

Shego was the only adversary that was worth even putting in her locker. She looked at the wanted picture and stared at it uneasily. She blushed when she realized that she was doing so in public.

She heard her Kimmunicator beep and was grateful for another distraction.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade was trying to be supportive but with his fear of leaving his room he couldn't comfort Kim all that well.

"Kim it seems Senior Senior Sr. is up to something big!" He stated with worry.

Kim was glad something big was happening but something about it being Senior Senior Sr. made her nervous.

"Whatever it is get my battle suit ready and give me a ride to wherever it is I need to go," Kim said almost desperately. She needed something to give her a rush and it has been a while since on of the old villains made trouble since …

**{KiGo}**

Senior Senior Sr. was watching the action unfold from a safe distance the hit on the site was made by him before he sent his ally into the building. It would be fun to see what happens when a pissed off crazy person attempts to steal a powerful chip that has the data capable of causing countries to crumble and bend to one's will.

The entity in all black was ready to steal whatever the hell it was that the old man wanted since that person knew Kim would be there. The famed hero who supposedly could do anything was going to be tested on that truth.

The entity rushed into the lab and within seconds all Senior Senior Sr. could hear was the sound of guards being knocked out and scientists screaming in fear. He then noticed a helicopter arriving that dropped off the infamous hero and was excited to see the outcome of their meeting.

**{KiGo}**

Kim had entered the lab that was supposed to have been targeted but something felt off. The incident that was reported had seemed to be going on instead of it already had happened. Whatever the reason for the thief to still be around wasn't good.

Kim could see guards on the floor with their weapons melted and scientists huddled in a corner in fear. She approached them and tried to get an idea of what the heck was going on but for some reason they were too in fear to speak.

She heard some commotion coming from the room in which the destruction seemed to end and decided to investigate it. She had her Kimmunicator on silence as this mission was now stealth ops.

She knew this possibly was a trap but as long as she had the element of surprise on the would be ambushers she could possible stop them before they succeeded.

It was only when she was at the door that she could see the entity from the island before sitting on a chair with the chip in hand as if waiting for someone to dare stop it.

Kim knew she was no match for the entity and would most likely die if she fought it but dieing didn't seem so bad with everything that has been going on.

Kim rushed through the door and lunged at the entity with a kick just to have her foot caught by the free hand of the masked menace.

Before she could react the masked entity used her strength to fling the hero back and rush to her side.

"Why aren't you fighting… If that is all you got then maybe you should quit being a hero!" The entity said with the disguised voice.

Then the entity put the chip into a container and asked Senior Senior Sr. to pick it up so he could leave.

"I have still need to deal with a certain let down but no reason for you to stick around," The entity said into a radio.

Kim got up and got into a fighting stance.

"If I knew you were so weak I wouldn't have been so afraid of you!" Kim taunted the entity.

The entity didn't enjoy being jabbed at verbally by a teenager who was barely in the fight. The entity flared in anger and it caused a black flame to be produced from its hands. Doing that almost destroyed the chip which infuriated the entity even more.

"I will teach you a lesson you will never forget," The entity said before tossing the case holding the chip aside and attacking the teen with vengeance.

**{KiGo}**

Triple S was so engrossed with watching the events unfold that he didn't grab the chip. He instead just waited for the ally to grab it after dealt with Kim Possible.

His eyes couldn't believe what was going on. Kim was being utterly beaten and every attack Kim launched in retaliation was either dodged or blocked. It seemed that his ally had not been kidding when they stated that they would be able to handle Kim Possible without any issues.

Just as he was enjoying the view he had to escape due to Global Justice showing up. He yelled in the radio for his ally to get the chip and go as he made his exit.

**{KiGo}**

The entity was angry, at the interruption and at Kim for being so weak.

"You… I don't know who you are pretending to be, but you definitely aren't Pum- Kim…" The entity chided. It was glad the voice altering was there because of the slip.

Kim was bloody and beaten, bruised and battered. She had almost missed that slip but was too messed up to figure out what it meant. All she could see before passing out was the entity grab the cased chip and run off.

**{KiGo}**

The entity was about to return to Triple S but noted how the case was almost damaged. The entity knew that if control hadn't been regained it would have melted it and the mission would have been for naught.

The lacking fight with Kim was hardly worth it and the lame guards were too easy. There was no challenge in it and a challenge is what makes stealing fun.

"Here is your stupid chip, have fun with it and think of something to steal soon-"

The entity stopped because next to Triple S was none other than Isabella Gomez

"… Mom?" The entity said forgetting that she was supposed to be incognito.

**To Be Continued…**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I shall do a quick answer guide to some possible questions.

No) Kim isn't into Shego just misses her. So far she doesn't know how to feel about her.

No) Kim hasn't figured it out immediately that Shego is the black wearing freak.

No) Shego doesn't have new abilities she has just allowed herself to let go and enhance what was given to her by the comet.

Anyways in the next chapter

Kim makes a choice of whether she can continue on saving the world and she discovers who the entity really is. How will she react?

Shego is going to have to tell her mother a secret she has been harboring.


	4. Vulnerability

**Chapter 4**

Sylvia Gomez who was a nameless associate of Triple S just moments ago was now in the presence of the only woman who could put fear in her heart. _Great my own mother is here and she doesn't look too happy._

Isabella wasn't in the mood for games. She had to attend a funeral and accept her daughter was gone only to find out her daughter was alive. She didn't care if her daughter killed off an alter ego but to not even call her when she did was just wrong.

"So you decided that you were done being Shego and are now called?" Isabella asked with an "answer me now" tone.

"I have no name… I didn't decide one yet but if I had to pick one I prefer Shadow Fist." Shego said casually.

"Shadow Fist sounds like a porn star's name and just so you know; you and me are going to talk, mother to daughter, and not in the presence of this … elder," Isabella informed.

Shego hated being treated like a kid but no one else had the gall to do such a thing besides her mother. She was the only woman in the world who could be so forceful with her and not get their face pounded in.

"Fine… I am done working for Senior Senior Sr. anyways. I think I will bust Drakken out of jail or do some freelancing." Shego said as she made her way out of the mansion.

Isabella followed her leaving a very confused Senior Senior Sr. alone in his own home.

**{KiGo}**

Kim's mother wasn't so quick to be harsh with her daughter since she was at her bedside. Seeing Kim in the condition she was in made Ann worry that next time she wouldn't be at a hospital to see her daughter but at a graveyard.

Kim Possible was brutally beaten by the unknown fighter. Kim was afraid of going back out there and possibly running back into such a foe. She was down a partner and down in spirit. The humiliating defeat wasn't bad enough without the fact she was saved by Global Justice. She had almost given up on life in that fight and was hoping for a quick death.

"Mom…" Kim said weakly.

Her mother had tears in her eyes and was holding onto her hand, "Kimmie are you okay?"

Kim nodded but stayed silent. She couldn't face her mother after her selfish suicidal thoughts. She had one moment of weakness but it was a huge one. She had decided that if things didn't change she was going to quit the hero business before she ended up dead.

Kim's mother knew that she couldn't allow this to continue on and something had to be done. The way the Go family immediately backed off after the funeral made things a bit too suspicious. She decided she would have to get to the bottom of this and get some sort of closure for her daughter's sake.

"Kimmie I am going to make some calls and I shall be here okay? Do you need anything?" She asked her daughter who was just staring at the ceiling.

Kim turned to her mother and shook her head softly. She didn't want anything besides her best friend back and her heart healed. The only other thing she could possibly want is to hear her arch rival's voice if only to know that she was alive.

**{KiGo}**

The trip to Go City was a fast one thanks to Shego's fancy hover jet. She loved how fast it could go and besides fighting Kim it was the only way to get adrenaline pumping in her veins. She knew that having a conversation with her mother was going to be rough but once she got that out of the way she was free to go wherever.

"So you're not going to make me spend time with my brothers are you?" Shego asked her mother.

Isabella just glared at her daughter, "You know, at least they try to move on with their lives. Speaking of when are you going to settle down?"

Shego chuckled, "You're not serious are you?"

Apparently her mother was very serious and that is when she knew it was finally time to make her mother not proud.

"Mommy, I don't know how to say this without you thinking I am some evil child so I will just try… I don't do men," Shego stated blankly.

Her mother started laughing and then calmed herself enough to say "No shit, Sherlock, I know you aren't into men but that doesn't mean you can't start a family."

Shego was flushed, not only did her secret not phase her mother it was already known. She was just wondering if she knew her other secret.

"So then you're not mad that I am …" Shego trailed off.

Isabella pulled her daughter into a hug, "Never… You are my daughter and no matter what your preference is, you shall always be my Sylvie."

Shego hated nicknames but wasn't complaining this one time.

"Well if being a lesbian isn't a problem for you what if I was to tell you that the reason I haven't settled down is because the only person I can see myself with is… " Shego trailed off again.

Isabella raised an eyebrow and gave her daughter a stern look, "Is that what this whole ordeal was about? Did someone you love hurt you?"

Shego looked down at the floor suddenly finding the carpet interesting.

Isabella raised her daughter's chin and looked at her tenderly. She knew that behind the tough girl act was a sensitive woman wanting to be loved.

"Who broke your heart Sylvie?"

Shego let a tear spill down from her face and was thankful that her father's estate was seemingly empty at the moment.

"Ki-"Just before Shego could finish a phone went off.

Isabella picked up her cellphone and looked at the number. "It's your father let me take this, and then you can tell me who's legs I'll break."

Shego nodded and held herself up crossing her arms a bit angry with herself. She couldn't understand why she was acting so soft when just hours ago she was so strong. No matter how she tried to deny it she had feelings for Kim before that dreadful kick.

**{KiGo}**

Ann Possible was tired of going through hoops to get a straight answer. She called Betty through the number she left when they brought Kim to the hospital. Betty transferred her over to Eduardo Gomez the mayor of Go City who had to consult his wife before further taking the call. Ann knew something was going on and it didn't matter who she had to talk to she was going to get answers.

She had been on hold for quite a while and was going to hang up until a woman with a voice that demanded respect had spoken.

"Hello this is Isabella Gomez; I presume you are the mother of Kim Possible?" The voice on the line said.

"Yes I am her mother-"was all Ann could say before Isabella went off on her.

"What the hell gives you the right to call us after what happened? You think we are going to speak to you about our deceased daughter? What kind of sick woman are you?" Isabella ranted.

Ann felt horrible and yet she pressed on, "Look I understand Shego is your daughter… Just as Kim is mine, I know what my daughter did was wrong but she never meant to take your daughter's life, she wasn't raised like that. I just need to know if your daughter truly did die because of my daughter… Because if so why then did you guys suddenly stop seeking justice? Why was my daughter not brought in by your sons?"

Isabella sucked her teeth and sighed, "Alright then you want to know the truth eh? Well here, let the dumbass tell you herself."

**{KiGo}**

Shego was suddenly given a phone and froze for a second. She didn't know what to say and it didn't help that there was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Ann said weakly which made Shego feel more like shit.

Shego finally responded, "Hi… Now before you go and start yelling at me, just know I am not afraid to hang up this phone."

The voice on the line just asked softly "Why?"

That question wasn't a simple one and Shego knew it. Shego didn't know everything that happened but it seemed something bad was going on.

"I had to… I couldn't fight your daughter without wanting to kill her after she tried to kill me over a stupid robot. I could understand if I had done something to the buffoon but it was a fucking robot that she almost ended my life over."

Shego could hear the woman fighting tears and she tried to ease up a bit. She was going to say something when Ann began talking.

"Shego, I can understand needing some time off but your actions… They made my daughter a pariah for a while… Because she had to be kept in Global Justice's custody she ended up not being able to make her relationship with Ron work and because she was searching for you instead of spending time with him she lost him. Now Ron is in Japan while Kim is here feeling depressed and want to hear the funniest part about all this?"

Shego didn't think any of what Ann said was funny. It was killing Shego knowing that she put Kim through so much and even if she could pretend not to care while on the phone she knew off the phone she wasn't going to be okay.

"What did her favorite store burn down too?" Shego asked maintaining her façade of not caring.

She could hear how furious Ann was. "She misses you…" Ann said shakily.

Shego's eyes let loose a waterfall of tears. That information stung her like a rabid bee.

"Why are you saying this? You think I care about Kim or something? If she misses me, tough shit," Shego said while her voice broke from tearing up.

Ann could hear the truth through the lies Shego was spewing. She just didn't know what she could do.

"Well can you put your mother on please?" Ann asked in desperation.

Shego handed the phone over to her mother and walked away.

**{KiGo}**

Kim was still staring at the ceiling wondering about what the future had in store for her when suddenly her mother entered the room with a soft smile on her face.

"Kimmie, I have some excellent news…" Her mother lead off with before she realized that her excellent news might not just be so excellent.

Kim was looking at her mother with hope of anything positive that could make her feel just a bit better about everything that was going on.

"Shego… is alive," Ann said while gauging her daughter's reaction.

Kim leaned up and looked at her mom with a confused expression, "Are you serious? Is Shego really alive? Where is she? How can I reach her?"

Ann could see the joy in her daughter's eyes and it broke her heart to have to let Kim know the rest of the details. Just before she could answer her daughter her phone rang and Isabella's number popped up.

"Hello? Isabella? What are you saying? Are you sure? Alright then I will let her know," Ann said in between conversation.

Kim looked at her mother even more confused about everything that was just being relayed.

Ann looked at her daughter and smiled, "Honey, I think Shego will be here soon."

Kim felt her heart racing, it wasn't fear or excitement it was something else entirely. She suddenly felt energetic and looked at herself feeling anxious for the first time in a long time. "How long till she gets here… I don't want to be in a hospital gown when she arrives…"

Ann chuckled and decided to help her daughter get dressed and hoped she made the right call.

**{KiGo}**

Shego couldn't believe her mother. She didn't know what Kim's mother said but whatever she did say turned her own mother into a sympathetic twit. _I can't believe my mother ordered me to see Princess… _

Shego was flying around in her hover jet wearing her new outfit that was associated with the nameless entity that even Global Justice feared. _My mother did say I had to visit Pumpkin she never stated as who. _

She didn't want to show up in civilian clothing as Sylvia Gomez because Kim didn't need a friend she needed a reality check. _No matter how I feel about her she is still straight laced Kim Possible and I won't allow my heart to get broken twice._

**{KiGo}**

Kim was finally ready to face Shego again. She had so many questions and was alerted that even though she was visiting it wouldn't be as the green and black wearing Shego she remembered. Kim was filled in on the details and on how the whole fiasco is being kept in the dark so she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. Which wasn't too much trouble, seeing as the only person she would share her secrets with was in Japan.

Just as she finished getting ready there was trouble going on in the hospital. Kim could hear mechanical whirring and other robotic noises. She got out of the bathroom in haste.

"Mom what's going on?" Kim asked frantically.

Kim's mother wasn't in the room and that worried her more. She ran outside into the halls just to see the hospital in disarray with people lying on the ground covered in blood and a weird white suited man approaching her direction.

Kim couldn't see her mother on the ground and was grateful for that but her gratuity was short lived when she noticed man had spotted her.

The slick dressed man slowly moved towards her and started whistling.

"Who are you?" She said raising her hands for combat.

The man chuckled and used his white gloved hand to re-position his sunglasses on his face before walking menacingly slow towards his prey.

"I'll ask you one last time who are you?" Kim said as her body shook.

She knew her body wasn't ready for another fight and judging by how quick the people died and how brutal their death was this person wasn't some two bit criminal.

The pointy eared man took a bow as his ponytail fell to the side, "My name is Pierre and I am the fifth unit, I take it you're the one I was sent to kill. After all, you are the infamous Kim Possible."

Kim didn't understand what he meant by fifth unit but she realized that all those people died because he was sent to kill her. Who would want her dead enough to send someone to attack a hospital.

"So why did you kill those other people?" She asked as anger was fueling her battered body.

"I simply did it because I could. I saw no reason not to kill those people and now that I finally found you I shall kill you." He raised his hand up and it transformed into a gun. He winked at Kim possible before pulling the trigger slowly..

Just before the gun could fire off a black bolt of plasma destroyed the weapon his hand had formed. He looked to his side to see a person dressed in all black rushing towards him.

"Who invited you to the party; I don't know who you are but I assure you that, you shall pay for your insolence," Pierre said not even phased by the sudden arrival of a newcomer.

**{KiGo}**

Shego wasn't sure what hell that creature crawled from but she had never seen a robot like him. She focused on making sure the robot didn't kill Kim and rushed in wildly. Her reckless maneuver was meant to keep the robot's attention on her since Kim was too injured to battle and luckily the tactic paid off.

While the robot seemed to be able to shift his limbs into weapons, if kept at close range it was just a powerful android at best. She made note to avoid being sliced by his now sword like arms while she used her plasma infused fists to deteriorate and melt the metal with each strike.

She thought she was winning the battle since she had the upper hand but she noticed the robot wasn't down for the count even after having its limbs battered.

She stepped it up a notch and allowed her plasma to overload. She gathered a lot of her energy and used it into one solid punch that shattered the robot into pieces.

She turned around and saw Kim staring at her. She took a good look at Kim to make sure she wasn't injured by that freak robot before she removed the mask from her face.

"Hello Cupcake, I heard you missed me," Shego stated in a taunt-like fashion.

**{KiGo}**

Kim shakily approached Shego and did the only thing she could do in the moment. She slapped her right across the face.

When Shego responded with anger and flared up her hands, Kim wrapped her arms around her frame and cried. She cried because she was sad about losing Ron, she also cried because she was happy to see Shego. She cried because she was worried about her mother and her own life as well, she also cried because she didn't know what else to do.

She noticed something while she was crying and holding on to her former nemesis. Shego had wrapped her own arms around her.

Just as she stopped crying and she was ready to talk to the woman she was in an emotional hug with, Kim's mother had appeared and warned them that Global Justice was coming.

Kim felt Shego let go and she loosened her grip as they parted.

"Princess, I have to go… I promise that we will talk about everything, for now just stay alive until we meet again," Shego softly stated before she made her exit.

Kim could only watch as the woman who saved her life escaped via window just before a slew of a GJ agents arrived. She was upset because they were a little too late to be of use and because of them the person she really wanted to see was no longer in her presence.

**To Be Continued…**

Hey for those enjoying the story so far thanks for the read.

From now on I shall not be doing Q/A's since most people can get the gist of what's going on.

nor shall I be pointing out what shall be happening in the following chapter to keep the suspense factor high

See you next chapter.


	5. The Thief and the Princess

**Chapter 5**

Betty Director was trying to figure out what an assassin style android was doing targeting Kim Possible since the hardware they salvaged had shown that it was created with powerful parts and advanced engineering.

She also wanted to know why Kim Possible who was still in recovery doing in regular clothes instead of a hospital gown when she managed to find the young girl.

One last question was burning in the mind of the one eyed woman. Who saved Kim Possible from being killed?

**{KiGo}**

Kim was at Global Justice's headquarters and she didn't want to be there. It wasn't Global Justice that saved her from being dead at that hospital it was Shego. _I never thanked her and I slapped her, I bet she regrets saving me._

Her Kimmunicator went off and she picked it up to see Wade looking guilty. She never had seen Wade look this awful and teary-eyed.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked hoping the young genius was okay.

"Kim I failed you. I should have been able to warn you about the robot since I picked something up at the hospital. I would have warned you but… I fell asleep."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Wade felt bad because he got tired, it couldn't have only been that since everyone sleeps.

"Wade it's alright, I mean you're only human."

Wade wished it was just that he needed sleep it was he was working for two people in two time zones and that left him very little time to sleep.

"It's not an excuse since I would have been up and alert if I wasn't helping Ron."

Kim sighed after hearing that name but she also knew that Ron was Wade's friend and he must be hurting about this as well.

"Wade, it's cool I am alive. Sh- I mean someone saved me last minute and I am being kept in Global Justice's care till I recover."

Wade could have sworn that Kim almost said Shego. It would probably be his guilt ridden mind playing tricks on him.

**{KiGo}**

Shego was going to kill her mother. There was nothing that would be stopping her since her mother decided to invite her brothers over for a huge dinner.

"Mother, why do you want to torture me? I rather have dinner with Kim than with those morons."

Isabella laughed at her daughter knowing her other secret, "So then why not bring her here? I mean she is your girlfriend and all."

Shego lit her hand up as her face flushed angrily, "She isn't my girlfriend you monster!"

Isabella was enjoying herself. She could tell that her daughter was pining over the young heroine and she wanted to tease her daughter until she had the balls to get the girl.

"Well I wasn't kidding though. Go get her and bring her here, from what her mother told me you two were really getting _along _at the hospital."

Shego sucked her teeth in and crossed her arms, "You know it's not that simple. Kim is being kept at Global Justice and as much as I would_ love_ to see her I can't just commit a crime before dinner."

Isabella sighed, "Listen you stubborn fool, do you want Kim in your life? Regardless of how you may think she feels if she was willing to hug you and cry on you that shows she trusts you, if only a little. Now do yourself a favor and get her. Plus who can protect her better from robots than you?"

Shego hated the fact her mother was right. "Alright, I will get her but you better warn the morons before I return with her, I don't want them harassing Prin-Kim while she is here."

Isabella waved her off and started getting food prepared since she was going to have to cook for a lot of people.

**{KiGo}**

With all the complications going on and Team Go no longer an ally of Global Justice, Betty knew she had to get help. She had a lot of resources but there were two extremely gifted fighters in Japan.

She knew that asking Ron for help wasn't the best idea since Kim and Ron had split up. She couldn't allow Kim Possible to die while she still made her enemies think twice. Without a driving force for good, there would be nothing to stop evil.

Until she could uncover who sent the robot and how many others are there it was impossible to guarantee Kim's safety. She also knew that as long as Kim was in her care the only way for any foe to get her was to go through GJ's security and armed guards.

It would take someone or something of great power to get to Kim as secured as she was. Just as she was going to get in contact with Ron an alarm sounded off and she immediately went to see what caused the disturbance.

**{KiGo}**

Kim heard the alarms and was hoping that while her body was still recovering from the previous injuries she wasn't going to be forced to fight off a deranged robot. Last time she could barely stand when the robot had attacked her and she hated feeling useless.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade in hopes that he could inform her of what danger she was in.

"Wade!" She yelled a bit nervous about the constant alarms blaring.

Wade could sense Kim's distressed and judging by the sound of the alarms he could hear something wasn't right.

"I am scanning the area around you and I am picking up nothing. Whatever is causing the alarms to sound isn't able to be picked up via scanners. Kim don't worry if it was a robot I would pick it up unless it was able to jam my signals."

Kim didn't like the sound of that but what she didn't enjoy was the sound of a wall being shattered behind her.

She turned around and saw the disguised Shego landing with a roll.

"Sh- You!" She yelled while remembering that Shego didn't want anyone knowing she was alive.

Wade panicked and tried to get a reading on the stealthy attacker, He noticed that Kim wasn't being attacked and the guards that were protecting her was. That allowed him to buy time and try to get the identity of the attacker to give Kim info.

"Kim keep the Kimmunicator on I almost have recognition on the person, just hold the fighter off until GJ forces arri-" Wade's sudden instructions were silenced when the Kimmunicator went offline.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Director had been fooled. The false alarm set off at the main entrance was a ruse to catch the agents' off-guard when the abductor entered through the side. She rushed into the room where Kim was supposed to be held and found some unconscious guards a giant hole in the wall and a broken Kimmunicator with a note next to it.

She dreaded wondering what sick message would be left and when she read it, her head ended up hurting even more than it ever did.

"Your security is a joke and Kim's life isn't. I will keep her safe now!" She read the main message and found it was signed by a Shadow Fist… _So did a porn star just kidnap Kim Possible?_

**{KiGo}**

Shego was flying her hover jet back to Go City but was getting distracted with Kim smiling at her.

"Let's get one thing straight, I just kidnapped you, this doesn't mean I am doing it for noble reasons," she lied hoping that Kim would stop being so … cute.

Kim didn't care, she was glad to be out of Global Justice's holding room. It felt like a prison and she knew despite her captor's abrasiveness that Shego wasn't going to harm her.

"So… Where are we going?" She asked all the while trying to contain her excitement.

"Stop acting like a kid and just relax. We're going to my parent's estate in Go City," She informed Kim while focusing on flying the contraption.

Kim felt bad about leaving Wade in the dark. She worried he was going to lose his mind with worry since he didn't know the entire situation. She wanted to alert him without the risk of him tracing the call and tracking down her location. "Can I at least tell my mom where I am going and have her contact Wade?"

Shego sighed and tossed her cellphone at Kim, "You get one call and don't you dare snoop through my stuff."

Kim was now curious as to what secrets Shego's phone held. Still she thought it was best to just alert her mother of the situation.

**{KiGo}**

Ron was doing some special training with Yori at the peak of a mountain. He felt like he was in an action film since it seemed so surreal. Ron then realized that reality and fantasy was never in tune with each other.

The higher up he was the less oxygen supply was available and the colder it got. He was trying to focus under intense duress to harness the full capabilities of his powers.

Just as he was getting the hang of meditating in rough conditions he was disturbed by a device. He noticed his Kimmunicator was ringing.

"Of all times… The world better be ending!" He said angrily.

He rushed to the Kimmunicator and saw Dr. Director instead of Wade on the screen.

"Mr. Stoppable it seems we have a situation," Dr. Director stated before continuing with the information.

"Kim Possible has just been kidnapped by an unknown adversary and is also being targeted by robot assassins. You have to understand I had no intention of bothering you but with Team Go unwilling to help it falls on you to rescue Kim Possible. I of course will be sending out my own agents as well but we need your help. Will you help us?"

Ron was shocked at the news and tried to compose himself. "Of course, I will help. KP is still my best friend no matter what!"

**{KiGo}**

Shego landed the hover jet at a hidden garage that housed the team's vehicles when they weren't at Go Tower. After making sure her vehicle was locked and stabilized she escorted Kim to the estate.

"Alright, Princess, here are some ground rules. Don't piss off my mother and especially don't piss me off for the duration of your stay. Follow those rules and you will be golden," Shego informed the teen hero.

Kim was nervous about being a house full of super powered people who hated her at one point or another. Still with Shego around it made her less anxious. "Shego, can we please talk in private before anything else?"

Shego sucked her teeth and sighed, "Alright, Pumpkin, since I have to change for dinner we can chat in my room."

Kim nodded but stayed silent as they entered the main entrance. Kim noted how grand the place looked and then as if her eyes were playing tricks on her she saw an older version of Shego without the green skin.

Before she could get introduced to the woman who appeared similar to Shego, the rest of Team Go was gathering around her not too happy.

Shego could see Kim getting jumpy and decided to nip the bullshit in the bud, "Mom I thought you were going to warn the morons not to mess with, Prin-Kim."

Isabella just said one word that made the members of Team Go scatter, "Boys!"

With the troublesome brothers no longer bothering Kim, Shego lead her ward to her room.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Drakken was eating dinner next to some inmates and missing Shego even more. He wanted to be free from prison because he couldn't get anything done here. He wanted Kim Possible dead more than anything for her part in causing Shego's death.

He decided to get revenge when he contacted the world's leading expert in android technology and wired him a hefty sum of money to kill Kim Possible.

Dr. Augustus Lunkovitz was making strides in the production of androids and had made seven prototypes that he had configured to be soldiers, spies, assassins, etc. He wanted nothing to do with killing Kim but the money was going to help his research and if science needed to advance then the price of one teen girl was worth it.

Dr. Augusts Lunkovitz had gotten angry when he found out that unit number five, Pierre, was destroyed by someone with super powers. According to the information he got from Drakken, Kim didn't have super powers.

This meant that sending in one single robot wasn't going to cut it. He decided to send two robots after Kim.

"Gustav and Lira, you two are activated and charged with the task of killing Kim Possible. Track her by any means and destroy her and anyone who gets in your way," He ordered the two androids he was in distance of.

Gustav was an obese looking man with pointy ears like that of Pierre's and he had an appetite for destruction and food. Gustav's special ability was he could digest anything he ate and he had teeth sharp enough to rip through anything. He was built to act as the perfect soldier since he couldn't be killed by ordinary means and he didn't use guns because he just ate the opposing soldiers.

Lira was meant to be a perfect spy. She was programmed with advanced fighting techniques and a body that would make any man howl. She was built with the function of seducing her targets and gaining any information needed for her task.

Lunkovitz dressed Lira in an attire that was both sexy and convenient for battle. He knew she would have no effect on Kim who he was told was straight and in love with a blonde buffoon. He had hoped that whoever destroyed Pierre was a male or a female of alternative tastes.

While Lira would distract the super powered person Gustav could eat Kim Possible thus allowing him to get the other half of the money he was promised.

**{KiGo}**

Kim didn't know what to expect when entering Shego's room but was surprised that it wasn't all green and black like she had thought it might have been. She was looking around taking in the sight and then when she turned to Shego to talk, she noticed Shego was wearing nothing.

"She-Shego!" Kim said with flushed cheeks. She had never seen Shego nude before and the sudden intake of a nude form had made her feel awkward. She wasn't complaining about the view however since Shego had a beautiful body.

Shego merely looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Enjoying the view, Princess?" She asked in a sultry tone before laughing at Kim's expression. She turned her direction back to the dresser to get some undergarments and some clothing to wear before she gave Kim a heart attack.

Kim tried looking away but for some reason she couldn't. She put her hand over her eyes since her body wouldn't respond to her mind. _I just saw Shego naked… and I liked it?_

Shego quickly put on her clothing and tossed her outfit in her closet. She wasn't fond of wearing civilian clothing but she had no reason to be geared up.

She turned back to Kim who's eyes were still covered. "You can look now, Pumpkin, I am decent," She said with a smirk.

When Kim's eyes were on her she approached Kim and pointed to her bed. "Alright let's sit and chat before we join my family for dinner. We have a lot to talk about and I rather do it before I eat."

Kim sat down on the bed and felt nervous about being so close to Shego. It wasn't fear of being attacked it was something hard to explain. She couldn't pinpoint why being this close to her former foe was making her feel this way.

Shego sat down not too close to Kim since she didn't want to give the girl the wrong impression. She wouldn't mind taking Kim right there and then but Shego wasn't going to force herself on Kim.

Kim was trying to get any question out but she didn't know what she wanted to ask first. There were so many questions in her mind but she started with the one that stuck out the most. "Why did you pretend to die?"

Shego sucked in her teeth and looked away ashamed of her actions. She felt ashamed only because what it did to Kim. "I had to. You tried to murder me over a fucking robot and that ticked me off beyond belief!"

Kim inched back a bit and looked down. "I wasn't trying to kill you, and I didn't mean to say what I did. I was just angry and I felt so hurt."

Shego raised Kim's face and rubbed her cheek gently, "Pumpkin, you could have killed me. If I wasn't a freak, I would have been dead."

Kim blushed at the soft touching and felt more embarrassed about that night. "You're not a freak Shego… I never thought you were."

Shego removed her hand from Kim's face and sighed, "Look if I hadn't pretended to die I would have had to break Drakken out and then we would have faced off again and I wasn't ready for that."

Kim gave her a confused look but before she could speak she saw shego's hand light up a beautiful green like they used to before she wore that suit.

"I can melt through steel and with my clawed glove I could slice through anything with my plasma aiding it. If I had fought you again, as Shego, I would have killed you in rage."

Kim was used to fighting Shego that she had forgotten just how deadly the woman was. It brought up some interesting questions that could be saved for later.

"If I died, Drakken could have ruled the world by now. We've seen it happen before or at least I have seen it happen before. You could rule the world if I was gone so why don't you kill me?"

Shego answered that one easily, "Kim, I don't murder people. I may be a villain but if I was to kill someone my mother would kick my ass up and down the street before putting me in jail personally. Even if I did kill, I could never kill you willingly."

Kim wanted to know why she wouldn't be killed if Shego was willing to but she still had other questions in mind.

"Why did Team Go harass Global Justice and how did you manage to hide from everyone and the black pla-" Kim could get out before Shego put a finger on her lips.

Shego felt a shiver from the contact but decided to not get distracted. "Look Kim my family thought I was dead because I had to let the world think Shego was truly dead. Shego isn't my real name as you know. My real name is Sylvia and Shego is just my alter ego's name. My brothers obviously care about me so they thought bringing you to justice was the way to go. I didn't know about what they were doing to you until the funeral. I was hiding out with Senior Senior Sr. and he has private islands so they usually don't get checked when people are being searched for. I also disguised my powers by wearing that suit," Shego pointed to the closet.

"The suit was designed to augment my abilities not enhance them. I use it to turn my plasma black so no one knows it's me in there. Also it has a stealth function that allows it to hide from surveillance devices."

Kim now understood everything even the first time they met on the island when Shego was disguised. She still didn't know why she was saved from the robot. Kim grabbed Shego's hand which caused Shego to blush.

"Shego, I can understand you not wanting to kill me, but as enemies why did you save my life?" Kim asked while searching for the answers deep inside Shego's eyes.

Shego was frozen in place. She didn't know how to answer Kim without spilling her heart out. She didn't want Kim to feel uncomfortable since she didn't want to risk Kim bolting out of there in disgust.

Kim leaned a little closer and before anything could happen the girls were interrupted by a voice.

"So when I said bring Kim over for dinner, I didn't mean to _eat_ her. So enough lesbian bonding it's time to eat dinner," Isabella said while smirking.

Both Kim and Shego were blushing at that moment. Kim noticed the position she was in and moved away nervously. Shego felt a bit upset at Kim's reaction but was more upset by her mother.

"Ha ha ha, you know mom if being an evil witch doesn't work out you can always be a comedian," Shego said angrily.

Isabella could see how scared Kim was of being caught and how angry it made her daughter. She wanted to give them more time to sort out their feelings, and yet couldn't because she had hungry sons and a husband waiting to dig into her food.

"Well comedians don't cook so keep pushing it young lady and you won't be eating today. Anyways let's all go down to eat and you two can get back to whatever it is you two were doing," Isabella said with a wink at the end.

She walked out the room and could swear she heard her daughter say something stupid and just giggled at her impish behavior. Sometimes it was nice being the mother of a villain, especially when teasing said villain made her act upset.

**{KiGo}**

Lira and Gustav were making their way to Kim's last coordinates before her signal was gone from the radar. The built in tracking devices were top of the line and yet were still able to be dampened by jammers.

Gustav was getting really hungry and wanted to devour Kim Possible more than anything in the world. "I am so hungry, Lira, can I go eat some people until we find her?"

Lira was disgusted with her brother's actions. Even though they were androids they still had the same creator and thus were related. "I don't care; in fact, go on a rampage as it might draw out our target. According to my database, it seems Kim Possible enjoys saving people. So it wouldn't be a bad idea to go around harming people until she showed up."

Gustav got really excited over the idea but suddenly his database sent red flags to his decision. "Oh wait… we're in Go City… If I eat people it will make Team Go angry."

Lira giggled in a sultry like manner, "Dear brother don't worry about a thing, Team Go won't be a problem as I will change their minds."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next action packed chapter of this story.

Quick Author's Note: I don't know when I can post the next chapter but I will try to have it done by the weekend. So I will try to not keep you guys waiting too long but the more I work on a chapter the better I feel it comes out.


	6. Sacrifice

**Chapter 6**

Kim was still a bit nervous about eating with an enemy, or former enemy in which seemed more suitable to think of Shego as at this moment. She hasn't felt any animosity like she did when she encountered Shego at the laboratory where the chip got stolen.

She also didn't enjoy the odd silence that permeated the dining room while they had begun eating. She wished someone would talk but sometimes wishes come true in a way you don't want them to.

Hego was eating his meal while eyeing Kim and Shego. He was noticing how they sat close to one another. "You know one thing still bugs me about you and Kim, sis."

Shego glared at her brother, "Watch what you say, I'm enjoying my dinner and don't want to kick ass during."

Hego ignored the threat, "How can you sit next to her after she tried to kill you? Doesn't that bother you?"

Kim spoke out before Shego did to the surprise of everyone, "I never attempted to kill Shego… I was very upset and hurt because of what happened. I may have acted out of rage but I would never intentionally try to kill someone."

Isabella was not too happy with her son and gave him a look. "Hector! Don't go upsetting guests at the dinner table. Shego is the one that got hurt not you, so if she doesn't have a problem with it then you shouldn't either."

Shego put her left arm on Kim's shoulder gently and rubbed it, she was trying to calm Kim down. "Look if I truly thought that Kim had tried to kill me as I did before I wouldn't have saved her life or brought her here. Plus as I said, I'm trying to enjoy my dinner so let's all stop trying to ruin it."

Eduardo's phone starting ringing and that made everyone, sans Kim, look at him angrily. He didn't mind his daughter or sons angrily looking at him but when his wife glared at him he thought twice about letting it ring.

He picked up the phone and was about to yell at whomever called during his dinner until he heard the desperation on the line.

"Sir, we need Team Go, there is a robot is going around devouring people and bullets are doing nothing to it," The police chief said.

Eduardo made a face of disgust when he heard the news.

"Don't worry I will contact Team Go and tell them of the emergency, what is the location of this disturbing event?"

After finding out where the mayhem was being caused he hung up the phone.

"Boys… I hate to do this during dinner but it seems there is a robot going around Go City devouring people and the metal on it can't be pierced by normal bullets."

Isabella frowned but knew that her sons were heroes and they were capable of handling themselves.

"Boys, be careful out there, I better see you all return safe and sound."

Shego didn't like the idea of her brothers fighting some unknown robot and slammed her fist on the table. "Don't any of you morons leave here got it? "

Hector didn't understand his sister's rage but he had lives to save. "Sorry sis, we have to go. The people need us."

Shego growled a bit, "Listen, morons, the robot isn't some standard drone or cyborg that would easily be taken out. I already faced something like that before at the hospital and if it came to Go City that means it is most likely seeking Princess over here."

Shego covered her mouth when she realized she called Kim by one of the many pet names she used on her during their many battles.

Isabella chuckled, "So what you're saying is that robot is here to kill your girlfriend and you don't want your brothers to risk their lives over her?"

Shego growled, "She isn't my girlfriend! She's straight mom and before she came looking for me she had a boyfriend okay? Ugh, I need that location of the robot myself; I need to let off some steam!"

Hector found himself in an opportunity to reunite Team Go even if it was for a moment. "How about we all go just in case there is more than one of these things running about?"

Shego hated the idea but it would mean that Kim wasn't alone with her brothers. Then she remembered something, Shego was dead and that meant she couldn't fight by her brother's side. "Damn it all, I am supposed to be dead if I go out there in my old uniform then people will know I am alive and that means Drakken will most likely want me to bust him out of jail. If I go as my other self then people will want to know what Team Go is doing with Kim's kidnapper."

Kim decided enough was enough, "I appreciate you risking your life for me Shego, but you can't protect me forever. I will eventually have to fight on my own when I recover and I am feeling good enough to put up a fight. So if you can't go with them then let me go in your place."

Shego had a tough decision to make. She could allow her brother's to go out there and face that unknown threat by themselves and possibly lose one or all of them to it. She could let Kim join them and lose her to them as well. She had a third option which was to reveal she never died and thus opening another can of worms but if she went with her brother's then she knew that Kim would be safe.

Her entire reputation as a villain would be shot to hell and besides Kim it was the only thing that mattered enough to her. Still when it came to it Shego would choose Kim over her infamy any day and that made her upset.

"Alright, I have a plan so let's suit up and I will explain on the way."

**{KiGo}**

Gustav had devoured five people while his massive frame to crush others. He was enjoying the screams he caused others to emit while he rampaged through Go City. He noticed the police had given up trying to detain him and were firing bullets at him rapidly.

He was wondering when his sister would help him out but she told him previously that she wouldn't be needed till Team Go arrived. He was getting bored waiting for the group of heroes to arrive and decided to cause more destruction.

He picked up a random woman who tried running away in his hands and opened his mouth wide ready to eat her when he felt something hit him with the force of a truck.

The force was massive enough to mess with his circuits and he tossed the woman away just to be caught by Mego.

When the android looked to what hit him he saw a blue glowing man and his database registered him as Hego.

He was struggling to maintain his position with Hego using his super strength to move him. "You're strong but not as strong as me," Gustav said before punching Hego and sending him flying.

Just as he did he turned to hear some noises and saw an army of Wego's rushing at him. He couldn't understand what tactic they were trying but it was getting on his nerves. He especially didn't like the fact that his sister was nowhere to be found.

He swung his fists about smashing the Wego clones to find out there was no substance to them. That is when he felt another strong blow to his side thanks to Hego. He was being overwhelmed and it was getting on his nerves.

He noticed something running up his arm and tried to smash it only to find the thing gone and his own body being injured. Things weren't going well for the massive machine.

Mego had made it inside the beast's mouth to see if he could save anyone that had been devoured whole. When he looked at the internal structure he felt sick. The insides were lined with blades to chop up the victims and the bubbling goo he could hear sounded like something was dissolving the remains. He made his way out in time before he found himself the next victim.

**{KiGo}**

Lira noticed Team Go fighting off her brother and was upset when Kim didn't show up with them. She wasn't looking forward to fighting the super powered team since Kim wasn't among them.

Still she had to do something before her brother got wrecked and so she decided to join in the fray. She was at a safe distance and decided to use the range to her advantage. She emitted a gas that was full of pheromones and aphrodisiacs. She didn't have enough kept in to effectively control the targets but even half the full effect was enough to distract them to easily allow her brother to gobble them up.

She smiled as her gas slowly spread across the battlefield and the intended effect had taken place. The men of Team Go were slowly losing their will to fight and were being mentally drained.

She was thrilled with her success until she heard something behind her. She turned around in time to see a bright green light and then nothing at all as her systems shut down.

**{KiGo}**

Gustav noticed the opponents acting sluggish and realized his sister had used her power. He was now able to easily devour the members of Team Go and he wanted to start with Hego for hitting him.

He grabbed the disoriented hero and opened his mouth wide enough to devour the mighty opponent. Just before he could enjoy his meal he noticed the head of Lira on the floor rolling along.

He turned around in rage and noticed a woman in green and black with glowing green hands standing on the roof top triumphantly. "You killed my sister!" He threw Hego into a building hard causing it to collapse on top of him.

He roared at Shego and decided to reveal his second ability. He opened his mouth and shot out a concentrated burst of fire that melted everything in its path. He wanted to save that ability since it could only be used a limited number of times. His rage got the better of him and he used one of his few charges of the attack.

**{KiGo}**

Shego barely made it out of the beam in time and saw the damage it did. She was glad that he hadn't used that thing on her brothers and hoped they got the message to scram. Hego was the only one who was a match for that thing and now Hego was lying under a crumbled building and worse he was possibly dead. Shego was hoping the moron was alive because if not then she would probably go crazy with guilt.

She knew it was a trap from the moment the robot rampaged publically. She didn't foresee the second robot. She ended up noticing the other woman due to the gas she was releasing had a trail leading to her. She was in the background waiting for something to happen but didn't expect a robot with seduction powers.

Shego knew raw power alone wasn't going to defeat the hulking android since her brother's strength far exceeded her own. He was barely able to leave a dent in that android. Still she was impressed with how much damage the big oaf could do to such a powerful machine.

She was ready to try whatever it took to destroy the hulking android and focused on that. She ignored the sounds of the helicopters above because she knew that if she worried about the news it would make her think twice about stopping the creature.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Director was being informed by an agent that Shego was alive and on TV. Dr. Director turned on the news to see a broadcast of what was going on in Go City. She couldn't believe her eye.

Dr. Director decided to pull a bottle of whisky she had in her desk for headache control and started drinking from the bottle. She knew that she was going to have a headache trying to piece together the puzzle that was made.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Drakken was minding his own business in prison when all of a sudden a prisoner walked by his cell and said "Yo, homes, I saw your girl on TV man. I thought you said you two were tight?"

Dr. Drakken despised anyone talking about the deceased Shego in such way. "I don't know who you thought you saw but-" He said before the guy interrupted.

"I saw a green skinned woman wearing green and black using green fire… If that isn't Shego then you must have other flaming women in your payroll, either way man it looks like she isn't busting you out of prison anytime soon. Before the guards caught me watching TV, instead of cleaning, I saw her fighting some ugly looking fat thing. He wasn't going down to anything she did."

The blue scientist wasn't sure how to take the information and just decided to ignore it. There was no way his number one henchman would be saving the day and not busting him out of prison.

**{KiGo}**

After several minutes of intense battling and avoiding being chow. The battle had intensified to the point that the police sealed off the area and decided to put their trust in Shego. They had no choice in the matter since the rest of Team Go had been helping in evacuating the immediate area and Hego was still unconscious.

Shego was getting fatigued and had exhausted all options. She didn't have enough energy in her to take that thing out because even her overloaded plasma bolts were doing jack squat. She knew that if she failed it would mean Kim would die and she couldn't allow that.

"Alright you big ugly son of a bitch, I am going to take you out even if it costs me my own life!" She promised before she decided to put all of her remaining energy into one hand.

She charged up her plasma to a point that she never dare go before and the consequences were being felt already.

The heat she was emitting was getting out of control and she was sweating profusely. Her body was shaking from fatigue and she was giving it her all.

She rushed towards the behemoth and punched it straight in the gut with a resounding explosion that knocked her back and momentarily stunned her foe.

She breathed hard as she tried to remain conscious and noticed the enemy had a huge hole in his stomach. Even with the wound he was still moving.

She could see the android powering up his beam and knew that it was a last resort shot. He was going to die but not before he took her out with him.

She didn't want to die since she wanted nothing more than to be with Kim. She regretted not telling Kim how she truly felt while she had the chance.

Just as the ball of raging fire converted into a beam she saw something blue send the behemoth flying into a nearby building.

She didn't understand what just occurred but before passing out she noticed Hego lying on the ground lifeless where the behemoth once stood.

**{KiGo}**

While the people were celebrating the triumphant victory of Team Go over the monstrous machine there was one person who had been viewing the entire fiasco with a scowl. Dr. Lunkovitz was brimming with anger.

He had spent so many years working on his seven prototypes and so far has lost three due to a request. He felt slighted and wanted someone to own up to these mistakes. He decided not to plan out anything while angry but he had an idea of which androids he would activate next.

He had one android with the ability to take anything it desires and anything he desires. He would use that one to break Drakken out of prison. He wanted the blue man to answer for his miscommunications.

He had been eyeing his worst three creations and wondering if desperate times called for desperate measures. He decided to wait before putting anything into motion since he wasn't thinking clearly.

Before passing by his last android he looked at it with a scared look. His only creation that acted on the pure instinct of ending life… he didn't know what initially set the android off during the test run but it was too out of control.

**{KiGo}**

It was hours later at Global Justice when Dr. Director finally had a chance to speak with Yori and Ron about the present situation.

"Ron I wish I could debrief you in a simple manner but this fiasco is way out of hand," She started explaining with a dry tone.

He looked at a board that had various pictures on it and threads of red string and yellow strings that reminded him of a paranoid person's conspiracy theory.

"Ron it seems that there are androids or something to that effect hunting down Kim Possible. That is just one of the things that are plaguing me. It also seems that Shego is alive, and well, and rescued her brothers from those things. This means that Shego never died and everything that happened to Kim was for nothing."

Ron was angry, "She suffered for nothing? Kim and I were in a relationship and even though I am happy with Yori I still lost someone because of this."

Dr. Director was still trying to explain the worse of it all, "Yes, and it seems this mysterious person has Kim under their care. I don't know if you ever heard of a Shadow Fist?"

Ron never heard that name before but he battled the Shadow Fang ninjas. "No I can't say I have."

Dr. Director rubbed her chin slightly and then went on to explain a possible theory.

"Ronald I will be as honest as possible with you and you may not like what I have to say. I have a suspicion that the entity, that stole Kim, and Shego are one in the same. I can't confirm or deny it but something odd happened when Kim was being kidnapped."

Ron was curious as to why Dr. Director would make such a conclusion.

Dr. Director played the footage from the surveillance she had in the room showing the mysterious entity knock out the guards destroy the Kimmunicator before grabbing Kim, who showed no resistance, and leaving before anything could have been done to stop them.

Ron was now even more curious as to why she would think Shego was the person.

"Why does that suggest the person is Shego? Sure the plasma bolt thing is similar but why would Kim allow Shego to kidnap her?"

Dr. Director had theories but none Ron would like to hear.

"Maybe Shego has proven herself to be an ally in the past or someone Kim knows wouldn't harm her? Has there ever been a moment where Kim and Shego saved one another?"

Ron was thinking but he couldn't remember anything of the sorts. If something like that had happened he wasn't around for it. If so he probably put it out of his mind due to Shego saving Kim being weird.

"I honestly don't remember but it could be possible. I mean Shego does always call Kim by pet names which always felt awk-weird."

Dr. Director decided that there were pressing matters like finding Kim and also the location of where the robots were coming from.

"We shall figure that out later, unfortunately Shego and Hego were taken to Go City hospital and since Shego helped save the city from the androids she has been granted temporary amnesty by the mayor. I would send agents but Team Go and Global Justice aren't on good terms."

Ron chirped up, "I am not part of Global Justice so Yori and I could visit the hospital."

Betty smiled, "Alright Ron, talk to Shego and see if she knows where Kim is. I will use my agents to try to track down the source of these menaces and we can meet back in a day. If something comes up contact me at this private number."

**{KiGo}**

Shego was slowly coming to after hours of resting. The first thing she noticed was Kim Possible at her side and her mother as well. She knew she wasn't dead since her heaven wouldn't have involved her mother. She knew she wasn't in hell because Kim was at her side.

She figured she was alive but was confused. She forgot about Hego saving her before her untimely death. She remembered the fiery beam in the process of being made but didn't remember much after.

She started to speak which caused Kim and Isabella to call her name.

"What? Sheesh you act like you seen a ghost or something," Shego quipped until she noticed they weren't smiling back.

Shego was worried when they acted like she said something horrid.

Kim was tearing up and that only made Shego even more worried.

Isabella spoke up trying to be strong for the family, "Sylvie… Your brother… He is in critical condition. The doctors don't know if he will make it."

Shego tensed up and tried moving. "Why can't I move?"

Isabella put a hand on her daughter's head gently, "I'm sorry but you're body isn't in any better shape. You drained too much of your comet powers and even pushed your body past its limit. The doctor's said you won't be able to move about until you recover. Even with your rapid healing you're still going to be out of commission for a while."

Shego looked at Kim who had a face of pure guilt, "Princess, this isn't your fault. Team Go would have stopped those robots even if they weren't after you. I would have helped my brother even if you weren't involved. Even though I am a villain, I love my family. Don't think this is your fault or I will kick your ass got it?"

Kim smiled at that and noticed a doctor trying to get in. Kim put on her disguise and sat back down on the chair while Isabella opened the door.

Shego thought it was odd seeing Kim in public since she was declared missing by Global Justice. She almost chuckled at Kim's disguise since it was a blonde wig and some glasses that anyone with half a brain could see through but she appreciated the effort none the less.

"Sorry Dr. Smith but my daughter's lover was trying to have a private conversation with her so I had the door blocked. It won't happen again," Isabella lied earning a blush from both the women involved in the lie.

Shego was glad that Kim wasn't freaking out but was worried that Kim would get uncomfortable with her mother lying like that. She wouldn't mind being Kim's lover but knew that the red head wasn't thinking of her that way.

Kim was conflicted about her feelings. She knew that she was into boys romantically but lately all she could think about was Shego. She didn't know if she was just grateful or if there was something more to the thoughts.

The doctor didn't care about privacy of lovers when his patients were in such conditions. He had heard from other doctors that the blue one wasn't in the greatest of ways. He was glad that Shego was at least in some state of recovery.

"It's alright but I have some good news and bad news. The bad news I shall give first; it seems your body had suffered third degree burns and major bone damage on the leg as well as on the right arm. The good news is you should be able to walk within the hour but you won't be fit to fight for a while. It could take hours or even days since the rate of regeneration can't be tested."

Isabella decided to be cheeky and ask the doctor an embarrassing question. "Doctor would they still be able to... be intimate while recovery?"

The doctor blushed and chuckled, "Don't worry as long as they aren't rough they can enjoy themselves."

Shego sighed and just ignored her mother's antics since she couldn't do anything about it. She was just hoping that Hego pulled through since it was her fault he was in danger.

**{KiGo}**

After the doctor left Kim was in the mood to speak with Shego alone. "Mrs. Gomez, is it okay if I had a moment with Shego?"

Isabella was curious as to why since her daughter swore Kim was straight but if Kim needed to say anything that didn't involve intimacy why did she need to leave? She decided to just nod and walk out. She had a son she needed to check on and now was a good time since she didn't know how long Kim needed.

Shego was nervous since she wasn't sure what Kim would want to say in private. She thought the worst thing imaginable but was surprised by what came out Kim's mouth.

"Shego, I have been thinking about things ever since you saved my life. I know that this whole situation is my fault and for some reason you're risking your life for me. I think that shows you care about me and that made me wonder…"

Kim paused before she grabbed Shego's good hand and held it gently.

"I wonder if maybe we can stop being enemies. I don't feel like I could be your enemy and I rather we become friends. I don't just mean good buddies either I want this friendship to evolve into something… I don't know what it could become but I want us to find out together…"

She looked Shego deep in the eyes before finishing her speech.

"Shego, would you be my friend?" Kim asked hopefully.

Shego said "Yes!" and smiled. She felt like things were going to change until the door opened and everything got ruined.

"Kim!" someone said in a familiar voice.

Kim turned around and dreaded seeing the face of her former boyfriend and best friend.

**To Be Continued…**

Boom! Hopefully a good place to leave this chapter off at.

If you like where this is going don't feel afraid to drop a review I like hearing the comments from my readers.

See you all next time.


	7. Caught Red Headed

**Chapter 7**

Shego had a moment with Kim and thought finally things could turn around. Then when Ron appeared it seemed as if it never happened. Kim was suddenly focused on Ron and even looking at him with eyes that made Shego feel unimportant.

Shego could feel her anger rise and she wanted nothing more than to leave the hospital and deal with her jealousy. She tried to contain herself until her body was more responsive.

Kim however wasn't aware of what Shego was feeling because she had been so shocked at the sight of Ron and the fact she got caught with Shego. She was supposed to be kidnapped by Shego's other alter ego and now it would be clear that Shego and Shadow Fist were one.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked before she rushed towards him and hugged him fiercely.

Ron instinctively hugged Kim back and had to admit it felt nice being close to her again. Even if he was in a relationship with Yori, his heart had a lot of love for Kim.

Yori made her presence known by coughing just before she spoke, "Ron-san it seems we have found Kim and can now return her to Global Justice."

Ron forgot about the mission for a sec but pulled away from Kim and nodded towards his girlfriend.

"You're right we shouldn't be here a moment longer and Shego doesn't seem able to stop us for the moment. Kim it is going to be okay, we can go now and I will make sure you are safe from whatever is trying to kill you."

Kim was tempted to go with Ron but she felt that she couldn't abandon Shego after all she had done. "Ron, I am fine here. I know this will sound weird but Shego has been keeping me safe. I can't leave her in this condition especially all she has endured for my sake."

Ron could have sworn he misheard his former girlfriend because it sounded like she wanted to willingly stay with Shego. "Kim-" He managed to get out before Shego interrupted him.

"I believe Kim said she wanted to be at my side. If you truly want her safe then you will turn around and leave. If you force her to go with you and she ends up dying due to your inability to protect her, I will kill you Ron. That is a promise!"

Kim, Ron, and Yori were shocked by the declaration and the look Shego was giving Ron. They could see the sincerity in her words and how much she was annoyed by the situation.

Ron was learning to tap into his true potential and Shego was in no shape to fight but for some reason Ron was not willing to test her.

"I don't understand what is going on here, all I know is that Shego isn't in any condition to fight or she would have already attacked me. I can sense she hates me and I honestly don't know why or care for that matter. I just want you safe Kim. I didn't know how bad things were here and had I known-"

Kim decided to cut him off this time, "Ron, you have a life with Yori now. I don't hold anything against you since you couldn't have been here for me. I still cherish our friendship and always will. I know you still have love for me, maybe not the way I wish and that's fine. Just trust me when I say that I am going to be okay. I know Shego can help me stay alive because I believe in her."

Ron felt defeated not by actions but by words. He couldn't convince Kim to leave willingly and kidnapping her would feel terrible. He decided that all he could do was just offer his assistance and postpone informing Dr. Director.

**{KiGo}**

Eduardo, Isabella, Manuel, Wally, and Walter were in Hector's room. Usually the doctors didn't allow anyone in unless the patient was showing signs of passing on or recovering. With Isabella's intimidating persona the doctors decided to allow them to see the patient.

Isabella had tears in her eyes and was standing by her sons side. She had his hand in her own and was not letting go.

"Hector you listen to me, I am proud of you for saving your sister's life and for always doing the right thing. I know this may be tough but I need you to live my son. I know you can pull through because you're strong and because you aren't ready to die."

She kissed his forehead and walked out the room, frustrated beyond belief. She wasn't angry with Kim for her son's condition and she couldn't fault her daughter either. She knew that the only person to blame was the son of a bitch who made those god damn machines.

She was ready to go on a one woman mission to find the sicko but she knew her family needed her more. She just hoped Hector would recover a bit before Sylvia was able to visit. If her daughter saw Hector in that condition she would most likely lose control and end up getting even more hurt.

**{KiGo}**

Betty was at her office with five radios sitting on her desk. She had decided to have five different squadrons that were on five frequencies. She wanted to avoid overlap or channel issues when her subordinates were reporting in on the success or failure of their mission.

She needed to know where the androids came from. That was troubling her more than Ron not reporting back from his trip.

The action she saw on the television during the battle in Go City only made her a bit worried of what was in store. The only instances she could find via internet that mentioned anything remotely to the kind of hardware and advanced mechanisms she observed was from an old news clipping of an experiment gone wrong in Germany.

She decided to look into that article again in hopes she missed something.

**{KiGo}**

**The incident in Munich, Germany all those years ago**

_Dr. Lunkovitz had finally finished building the ultimate soldier. He had begun research in creating the ultimate machine that looked human enough to pass as a normal human being. He wanted to create a line of androids that would fight in the place of human soldiers. His whole life was dedicated to that cause._

_When he decided to do some tests with his first android it seemed as if things were going smooth. He enjoyed watching his creation pass tests in record time and do things that normal humans couldn't even dream of. _

_His original prototype was named Wunderkind. Wunderkind's functions were exceeding the entire team's expectations. In no time at all Wunderkind had been deemed ready to show off for possible clients who could purchase a more refined version of the android._

_Unfortunately, during the public test in which many potential investors had arrived to view, the machine malfunctioned. Wunderkind decided to ignore his creator's commands and acted on his own desires. _

_Needless to say Wunderkind was too much of a liability and was set to be put down. When Dr. Lunkovitz attempted to shut down his android it backfired and released all the restraints that were keeping the android from being too deadly. This caused the android to go berserk and massacre anyone who dare oppose it._

_The entire lab went down in flames and everyone but Dr. Lunkovitz had died a gruesome death. When he came face to face with his own creation he had expected to die and instead the android smiled at him and shutdown voluntarily._

_Dr. Lunkovitz had decided to focus his attention on making other androids and keeping Wunderkind offline._

**{KiGo}**

**Present**

Betty didn't see any point in looking the article over since it states in it that no one survived and the machine was never recovered. It seemed that if it was a lead it wasn't a good one. She needed something to make her sanity return.

Just as all hope was lost she got some good news. Her cellphone rang and she looked at the number. She was waiting for this call.

"Mr. Stoppable I assume you found Ms. Possible?" She asked hesitantly.

Ron was on the other line sounding a bit down. "Yeah, I found Kim, she is safe and sound. I can't bring her back because she refuses to leave Shego's side."

Dr. Director was unsure of how to approach such news, "So Kim is willing to stay by Shego's side? Well then Ronald I will give you two choices, you can help my agents' track the source of the androids or you can act as a temporary failsafe until Shego can get back on her feet."

She could hear Ron sighing on the other end of the phone before he gave a halfhearted reply.

"I will stay, not because Kim is in any danger, I just feel more comfortable being around her until the threat is dealt with. Also Yori and I are going to have to check into a hotel since visiting hours are almost up. So we will be out of contact with Kim for a bit."

Dr. Director didn't like that bit of news and at the same time she thought it was the greatest news in the world. If Kim was staying by Shego's side it meant that Shego was willing to protect Kim Possible. That could be the start of a reformed Shego and with Shego and Kim working side by side the villains would never stand a chance.

"Alright, Ronald, I will set up something with a nearby hotel and get you, and Yori, a nice room to spend the evening in. Take care of yourself and just try to keep in contact with Kim."

**{KiGo}**

Kim saw Ron walk back into the room and noticed Ron still had his Kimmunicator. "Hey, Ron, can I borrow the Kimmunicator I want to speak with Wade quickly."

Ron grabbed his Kimmunicator and handed it over to Kim who was sitting really close to Shego's bed. He didn't like seeing an ex villain getting all chummy with Kim and yet he was at least grateful that someone kept Kim alive.

When Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator she contacted Wade who was happy to see her.

"Hey Wade, Sorry about the other Kimmunicator-" was all she could get out before Wade started rambling on.

"Kim! I wish we had time for pleasantries but I have some major news," He said with horror in his tone.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked unsure of what terrible info she was about to receive.

"Alright, I first need to tell you the bad news before I can hit you with the good. The bad news is the androids that are after you were made by a scientist who according to sources died. The problem is he isn't dead because the androids that have been destroyed by Shego are not the one that had caused his supposed death. Before you ask, I found out that Shadow Fist was Shego from your mother but I haven't told anyone. Anyways the other terrible news is that the androids that have been hunting you aren't as bad as the one that will be."

Wade wanted to continue telling her more information but decided to show a clip he was able to salvage from an old recording that was recovered from the incident. The famous incident that ended the career and supposed life of Dr. Lunkovitz was impossible to fully show since it was salvaged and restored.

Kim looked in horror as the footage showed a man, who appeared to be androgynous with semi long hair and a great physique, performing tests. Without warning the man became volatile and started attacking the scientists and military guards. The man was moving faster than humanly possible and had strength that rivaled Hego's. The footage got ruined around this point but Kim saw before the camera flaked out was the face of the man with the glowing red eyes.

Wade appeared back on screen and sighed. "According to the data I was able to retrieve from hacking into systems in Germany, The android was created to be a replacement for human soldiers. The scientist in that lab wanted to make a series of androids to fight wars in the place of humans. The first prototype was known as Wunderkind and Kim he was the one they spent years making."

Shego could hear it all and grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim and looked at Wade.

"Listen, before you give Kim anymore bad news I just need to know if you can find out the condition my brother is in. No one is willing to tell me and I can't move too much as it is."

Wade went silent and started clicking the keys of his keyboard and hoping he could find some sort of good news.

Kim decided to comfort Shego by gently rubbing her back which didn't escape Ron's vision.

Ron felt weird seeing Kim being gentle with Shego when he was used to seeing them fighting. He decided he needed to get out of there momentarily until he could stomach the thought of Kim and Shego being close.

Wade finally got information and hoped it wouldn't make the situation worse.

"It seems Hego is in critical condition with a low probability of survival. I know this isn't good news but I also know you didn't want it sugar coated."

Shego held back her tears and returned the Kimmunicator to Kim.

Wade decided to continue speaking even after he was momentarily shifted from his previous focus.

"Well the bad news is almost over but since the rest of the information is less relevant I will hit you with some good news. Kim I know you want to make sure the disaster ends before more people are harmed which is why I have finally made some improvements to your suit and I will make sure it gets to you asap."

Kim was excited about that, "Spanking!" She yelled then blushed.

Wade chuckled a bit before continuing on with the rest of the information he had.

"I know someone who is in contact with the creator of the androids and the same person is the one paying him to kill you. It's Dr. Drakken-" Wade was able to say before Shego exploded in anger.

"What! Did you just say Dr. Drakken? He is the one behind this?" Shego's hand's lit up and she had a look that could kill.

Kim softly whispered "Shego" and placed a hand on her shoulder easing the enraged woman.

Shego couldn't believe how easy it was to be disarmed by Kim. She then realized that visiting hours were up and if she got loud Kim could get discovered. She didn't mind if Ron left but didn't want Kim leaving her side at this moment.

Wade decided to continue with his information session.

"Dr. Drakken is paying Dr. Lunkovitz a hefty sum and has been contacting him via phone calls. I was able to hack into the prison computers to check through audio logs but unfortunately I can't track Dr. Lunkovitz. Since they were speaking in code the guards may not be aware of their dirty dealings. Still with Drakken knowing how to reach him we can use that to our advantage."

Kim was glad she had some good news and finally she could start dealing with these menaces. She was a bit weary of the one android the camera caught because it moved faster than she could anticipate and seemed deadlier than anything she had faced before. With the upgrades to her suit she hoped she could be on par with Shego, when she wasn't holding back, or even the androids themselves.

"Wade thanks for the information. Just give me the details on the drop point so I can get the suit. Wade I also want to thank you for not freaking out about Shego."

Wade smiled at Kim and said "As long as you're happy and safe Kim, I trust your judgment" before signing off.

**{KiGo}**

It was later that night when Shego saw a sleepy Kim barely able to sit on the chair that was next to her bed.

"Kim don't freak out when I say this but come here," Shego said while patting her bed.

Kim blushed and looked around as if paranoid. She was supposed to have left but thanks to Isabella the doctors let her stay the night. Ron left with Yori to a hotel and that left a sour taste in her mouth.

She wasn't in love with Ron but she still loved him. It was saddening to her that they had drifted as they did. She was starting to like Shego and even though Shego could never replace Ron it was nice having someone else care about her.

She knew that she hadn't seen Monique or Felix in a while and definitely was missing her family as well. Even with all that sadness she was still happy around Shego. She knew that Shego cared about her and she also could see that Shego was into her.

Kim had never had feelings towards girls before and she didn't want to get Shego's hopes up. That is when it hit her. She realized that she only saw Shego's actions as making advances and she could be wrong. _What if I am just projecting because I am the one who is into her?_

Shego could see Kim's hesitation and it just made her regret offering the red head a spot to rest. She felt stupid for even thinking she and Kim could be a thing, with Kim still hung up on Ron. She almost lost a brother to save a girl who she had zero chance of being with and yet she wasn't angry about it. Shego decided to just close her eyes and get some rest but felt something touching her.

She opened her eyes and there was Kim's eyes looking back at her. "Glad you could join me Princess," Shego said in her usual taunt like fashion.

Kim blushed but said nothing and instead just looked in Shego's eyes. "Shego…" Kim started saying until she felt the blanket covering her. Kim was now sharing a bed and was under the blankets with Shego.

Her heart was racing and her mind was spinning. She wanted to understand why she was responding this way to a woman who she battled with constantly. She couldn't say she wasn't attracted to Shego because the green woman was stunning.

She just never felt that sort of way for any girl before. This was confusing for her and at the same time it was exciting.

Kim decided to be bold and wrapped an arm around Shego's waist. She then put her head on Shego's neck and breathed softly.

"Shego, I know you want to protect me and I get you want me safe. I appreciate that and you have done the most wonderful job of keeping me alive. That said I am feeling much better physically and with Wade's upgrades to the suit I am sure I can fight on my own. I don't want you to stop protecting me; I just want to be able to protect you as well."

Shego stayed silent and just listened. Part of her was shocked by Kim's words and the other by her actions. She was being snuggled up by the girl of her dreams and she was hoping it was a reality.

"Kim, I appreciate the sentiment but I am the tough one here," Shego taunted earning a giggle from Kim.

"Yes I forgot, Shego strong Kim weak," Kim said in a mock caveman voice.

Shego then got serious and gently stroked Kim's back. "Just promise before you get yourself into deep shit that you will wait for me to recover. I know I look pretty banged up but I promise I will be up and ready to rumble shortly."

Kim blushed again and was glad her face was buried in Shego's neck. She had to ask something that could possibly ruin their newly found friendship since they were really intimate at the moment.

"Shego, I hate asking since right now I feel amazing being this close to you. I just have to know because I know that this nightmare will end and I will no longer need protection. Are you going back to doing villain stuff or are you done being the bad girl?"

Shego hated Kim being right. The answer she gave could totally destroy their bond and honestly she was enjoying the intimacy between them. "I can't go back to being a hero. I gave it up for a reason Kim, and I just don't see myself going back to having that lifestyle. If I was to join the side of good the best way would be as a vigilante since at least I can still do as I please. Princess, just for now let's skip these kind of questions because at this moment you and I are happy. Regardless of the troubles out there, we are in here and we are enjoying each other's company. So let's just enjoy what we have now because in the end, regardless if we don't work out as friends, or even something more, we at least had this one moment."

Kim decided that Shego was right even if they went back to being enemies that this moment should be cherished. She decided that she wanted to make this moment a lasting memory in case things got bad from here.

"Shego, even if you went back to stealing, I don't think I could see you as an enemy. If that even somehow changes and we go back to fighting each other like before than I just want to let you know that I appreciate all you have done for me. I want to add that since we are letting this moment not get ruined by the outside world, I want this moment to be special. I hope you can forgive me for this but I just need to see…"

Shego was going to say "see what," but felt soft lips being pressed against hers. It took Shego a second to register that Kim was kissing her and before Kim could pull away from the kiss Shego deepened it.

Kim was lip locked with Shego and felt pleasure shoot throughout her body. The kiss was electrifying and she was enjoying the magnitude of it. She had kissed Ron before but never had a kiss felt so explosive.

Kim felt her heart racing as she continued kissing Shego. She didn't want to stop and something internally wanted it to escalate. She hadn't had sex before and didn't want to rush it so she slowly and painfully ended the kiss while whimpering slightly.

Shego breathed heavily and grinned at Kim, "Whoa, Pumpkin, had I known you batted for my team I would have spent less time making you scream in pain and more time making you scream in pleasure."

Kim just hid her face under the blanket and didn't remove it from that position until Shego coaxed it out with a chin rub.

Kim removed the blanket from her head and looked in Shego's eyes. She leaned up and started another kiss and allowed herself to enjoy it even more than the last.

They continued kissing and stopping before sleep overtook them and they both secretly hoped that in the morning they still felt that spark.

**{KiGo}**

When the morning came Kim and Shego had been woken up by a flash of a camera. They both got up and realized the position they were in and what they did last night. Then they both registered that a camera had flashed which means that someone needed to die.

Shego turned to face the intruder and discovered it the worst foe in all of America. It was her mom smiling with a face of "I told you so."

Kim saw Isabella holding a camera and giving them a knowing look.

"So I can see that medicine wasn't the thing you needed to get better it was just a little loving from your princess," Isabella quipped jokingly until suddenly the doors opened.

Ron had opened the door because he had emergency news from Global Justice. When his eyes registered Kim lying on the bed with Shego his mind went blank.

Shego thought Kim would bolt from the bed and try to explain the situation but was surprised when she didn't move.

"Ron, what's the sitch?"

Ron was almost loss for words but decided that the information couldn't be delayed due to his former girlfriend's current situation.

"Besides the fact that you're in a bed with Shego, it seems that Dr. Drakken was kidnapped by an android," Ron said while still unsure of what the hell was going on with his best friend.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Drakken was in some hidden lair that made his seem fancy. He was aware that he was broken out of prison but against his will. After seeing the images of Shego fighting the android off he knew that Dr. Lunkovitz would be upset.

He didn't think he would have been kidnapped and tied down to a chair. It seemed like something Drakken himself would have done to the buffoon and Kim.

"Hello?" He asked weakly wondering if anyone was there.

Dr. Lunkovitz came into view and responded by slapping Drakken across the face, "You fool! Your failure to give me the correct information has cost me three prototypes."

Dr. Drakken was angry with being slapped. That offended him more than being punched since it was personal.

"Well to be fair, I didn't know my ex henchmen was alive and I didn't know some other weirdo would have saved Kim."

Dr. Lunkovitz didn't enjoy the tone that Drakken was speaking with. It made him very upset and he decided to show Drakken that he wouldn't be played with.

"I accepted the payment and the task of killing Kim Possible and I decided to give Kim a fair shot by not attacking her family. I may be evil but I am not petty. Killing defenseless scientists and children wouldn't make my androids seem impressive. I now know that it might just be in the cards to have Kim's family slaughtered. Imagine the devastation of losing one's mother? Now if I am willing to go after Kim's family and sink to that level then imagine what I am willing to do to your own mother?"

Drakken didn't like the sound of that, "You leave my moth-"

"How about I don't leave her out of this? I played by the rules but now I want to change them. I will give you one chance to make things right or I will have your dear mother executed."

Drakken slumped in defeat and decided it would be best to just do whatever the mad man wanted. "So what is it you want me to do?" He asked wearily.

"I want you to cause a scene like you usually do and attract Kim's attention. When she least expects it, one of my androids will take her out. While she is being taken care of by Giovanni I will have Salazar take out Shego in the hospital."

Drakken was outraged, "You can't kill Shego, she was the whole reason I hired you."

Lunkovitz chuckled, "Look where that has gotten you. Now if you don't wish to play along I could activate Eva, and Eva would take good care of mommy dearest."

Drakken didn't want his mother to die and even though he cared for Shego, he couldn't risk his mother's safety.

"Alright I will do as you ask, just don't hurt my mother," Drakken said in defeat.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you all on the next one


	8. Upgrades

**Chapter 8**

Kim, Ron and Yori were at the drop point to get supplies that Wade sent. Inside the package were a new Kimmunicator and the super suit.

"Spanking, I can now be able to fight again without worrying about being killed so quickly," Kim said with genuine excitement.

"Yeah…I mean that's good," Ron said with a bit of disappointment. He couldn't grasp the concept of his best friend sharing a bed with someone who was so deadly.

"Ron-san, something troubles you?" Yori asked looking concerned for her boyfriend.

"Yeah I mean, Kim you shared a bed with Shego, isn't that just wrong?" He asked confused.

Kim was checking out her new suit and wanted to ignore wrong but she had enough. "Look just because we're both women doesn't mean it's wrong and as I said when we walked here it wasn't anything like that."

Ron felt insulted that Kim would assume he was a homophobe. "Kim it has nothing to do with Shego being a girl, and everything to do with her being a crazy villain. She steals things and harms people."

That did it for Kim; she wasn't going to let Ron get jealous when he had a perfectly capable girlfriend to make him feel loved. "Ronald Stoppable, you listen to me when I say this because I will only say it once…"

Ron could feel the seriousness of the situation with Kim using his name as she did.

"Shego isn't crazy, nor is she truly evil. A villain she may be but she isn't harming anyone. She has the ability to melt steel and shred through it like butter and I live to this day. If Shego seriously wanted me dead I would have been killed. She knew where I lived before she and I became friends and I am sure sneaking into a house at night wouldn't have been hard for her. Lastly I just want to say that even if I was with her in that way I don't see how it can bother you. You have a girlfriend and if you truly cared about my happiness you would have no problem with me being with Shego."

Ron was stunned but Kim did make a lot of sense. "Alright, I won't freak out anymore just be careful Kim. I still care a lot about you."

Kim chuckled, "Ron I know that, and trust me I love you too buddy. Since we are on the topic however there is something you should know."

Ron felt at ease and curiousity got the better of him, "What's that Kim?"

"I kissed Shego last night," Kim said with hidden joy as to not give her disposition on it. She wasn't ashamed of kissing Shego it's just she didn't know what it would mean for them.

Ron just went silent and Yori smiled wide. "Well Kim-san how did it feel?"

Kim thought back to the kiss and said one word, "Wonderful."

**{KiGo}**

"Give me that camera you old hag!" Shego yelled as she tried to get off the bed.

Isabella laughed and stood at the door with the camera pointed at Shego as if threatening to take a picture again.

"Don't you dare take pictures of me like this, you sadistic witch. Just wait till I get over there," Shego threatened before she got herself off the bed and tried to stand.

"Oh look it seems you can stand, I hope that means you can walk since I kind of want to visit Hector. If you can't catch up with me I can't ever feel threatened enough to give you this camera," Isabella taunted.

Shego put one foot in front of the other and surprisingly it wasn't hard to do so. "Seems being a freak with green skin has its advantages," Shego said before lunging at her mother only to fall in the process.

Isabella took a picture of Shego on the floor and then mercifully reached down to help her daughter up.

"Sylvia, don't push so much. Why don't you just relax and recover?" Isabella asked gently.

Shego looked at her mother and took the hand only to use as leverage until she was fully standing and sighed. "Fine, I won't push myself but I want to see Hego. I know he is in bad shape. I had someone do me a favor and find out just how bad he was doing. I just want to see him mom."

Isabella decided to allow her daughter to see her son in the shape he was since he wasn't in too bad of shape as it was.

"Alright let's go, just know Hector isn't in critical condition anymore but he isn't going to be back on his feet anytime soon."

**{KiGo}**

Unit number seven also known as Salazar was the last android created by Dr. Lunkovitz. He was what was known as the imperfect one and was almost tossed in the scrap heap when it first disregarded orders to laze about.

Salazar was built to be a walking nightmare in true form. He had the ability to release anesthetic gas that would put his victims to sleep before he would kill them slowly. The only problem was that Salazar was moved slower than any of the other androids even with the high speed capabilities that were built into his legs.

Dr. Lunkovitz was unable to find anything to motivate the android to do anything besides threatening it with Eva's disassembly. It turned out that Eva and Salazar shared a strange bond and it made Dr. Lunkovitz sick to his stomach.

He regarded all his androids as his own children since he created them and thus since they shared the same creator they were technically family. He didn't approve of their forbidden relationship and made it clear that they weren't to be around each other in that capacity.

Salazar still loved his sister dearly and made sure not to cross the doctor in fear of him actually going through with the threat. Salazar would have offed the doctor already but he knew that Wunderkind wouldn't allow it.

If it wasn't for Wunderkind none of the androids would even obey the old man. Since he had no choice but to obey he decided to go through with his mission in his own way.

**{KiGo}**

Kim had been heading back with Ron and Yori to the hospital when her Kimmunicator went off and she answered it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked feeling like her old self again.

Wade on the other hand didn't seem to be in the best of moods, "Kim, Dr. Drakken has somehow managed to kidnap your dad… and he left a ransom note," Wade informed while wishing he didn't have such bad news.

Kim was eager to test the suit and with Drakken foolishly making the mistake of trying to harm her family it was on.

"That's it, Drakken has crossed the line. Luckily for me it's a chance to test out the suit. Where is he keeping my dad and can you get me a ride to the location?"

Ron and Yori of course were going to go along for the ride since there were still those androids running amok.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Drakken was trying to remain calm with the situation that he was placed in. He had Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, tied to a chair and in plain sight.

Dr. James Possible was giving Drakken a look of annoyance since he was being dragged into this hero/villain charade.

"Look Drew, I don't know what you think you will accomplish by kidnapping me but I won't help you take over the world," He said in a flat tone.

Dr. Drakken hated being called by his first name and decided to let the man know just how wrong he was.

"Actually my plan isn't to take over the world; it's to finally stop that little bitch once and for all!"

Giovanni was angry with Drakken for spilling the details of their plan since now the father was a liability and needed to be dealt with before he could warn Kim.

Giovanni was unit number three and the most cunning of them all. He was meant for stealing and getting access to secret files by using his specialized gadgets. He was equipped with a dagger meant to silence the opposition permanently and used only stealth kills when necessary.

Just before he could silently kill the person Drakken had him kidnap he got a signal from his creator to not make that move. Giovanni was built in with a lens in his eye that allowed his creator to see what he can see to make sure Giovanni steals the correct item or does as he is told.

Giovanni went back into hiding in the shadows waiting for his opportunity to strike. He had one target and that was Kim Possible.

Drakken just hope his gambit paid off. He didn't want to end Kim Possible's life since she was his only hope for his mother to be kept safe. Drakken knew that men like Lunkovitz get rid of things after they served their purpose. It was why he hired him to begin with. He didn't want loose ends but now his life and his mother's might just be the cost of doing business with such a scoundrel.

**{KiGo}**

Shego had seen her brother in his worse of days but seeing him barely conscious made her stomach turn. "Hey Hector, glad to see you're not dead," She joked while grinning.

Hego could barely move but he was glad his sister was able to walk around, "Hey…Sis… I see…You're doing alright," he coughed after saying those words and felt sharp pains in his body.

Shego couldn't stand seeing her brother like this and the more she saw him in this condition the angrier she got. "Hego stay quiet while I say something you will only hear once. Thank you for being a good brother and saving my life, Now you rest up and let the healing factor get you back to full while I kick some android ass."

Hego weakly replied, "Wait…" before coughing again. He wanted to tell his sister something that he felt she was ready to know.

Shego stood still and waited for her brother to speak. She didn't know what was so important that he needed to hurt himself with but if it was worth the pain it was worth listening to.

"Alright what is it brother?" Shego asked with a calming tone.

"You… can… glow… like … me, just … have…a … purpose," he muttered out before he couldn't take the pain anymore.

Shego felt like there was more to it but decided to pretend she understood so that her brother could rest.

"I got it, Hector, now just relax while…" The sudden alarm going off had made Shego alert.

Isabella who had been watching the touching moment was on full alert as well and hoping it was just some isolated incident.

She knew her daughter wasn't in any condition to fight and her son wasn't able to defend himself. With them down and her other sons out with their father it was unsettling to say the least.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Lunkovitz felt like things were falling into place. He already pictured how Kim Possible would die based on his information. She would most likely make a splashy entrance and tell Dr. Drakken the gig is up and then when she least expects it her life will end with one slash from his hidden robot.

While Giovanni was killing Kim Possible, Shego would be getting killed by Salazar but not as quickly as Kim's life would end. He programmed Salazar to be especially vicious since his main task was to kidnap and torture people for information.

The anesthetic gasses he emitted were used to subdue his foes. With is unlimited patience he could torture someone for days without ever getting frustrated enough to kill without permission.

He had his eyes on the action in the warehouse but with Eva as collateral he knew that Salazar wouldn't fail unless he got destroyed by some unknown element. He wasn't built for long drawn out battles. His body had chemical storage tanks so it wouldn't last long in a fight against someone like Shego. Dr. Lunkovitz felt that, after seeing what happened to Shego from the battle with Gustav, she wasn't going to be a bother anytime soon.

**{KiGo}**

Salazar was walking through the hallway of the hospital and laughed as everyone in his path collapsed. He didn't care if any alarm sounded off because there wasn't anyone alive who could resist the anesthetic gasses he could emit for too long.

He had been programmed with a tracker and it was picking up Shego's readings. He wanted to find her fast so he could enjoy slaughtering her slowly. He wanted to practice what he would do to his creator on her since he was forced to separate from Eva's side thanks to Shego.

He was whistling a haunting tune and continued making his way towards the area in which the readings were getting stronger.

He knew that Shego was probably alerted but that only made the hunt more fun. He wanted to find her and see the scared look on her face before he gassed her. He wouldn't if she was as injured as he was lead to believe. Either way he was going to enjoy torturing her only if to satisfy his insane fetish.

He found a room that had a closed door and from inside that room Shego was hidden. He didn't need x-ray vision to know that either. He could just tell from the way his sensors were going wild with her readings.

He knocked on the door slowly as if taunting her. He decided to knock louder when he got no response.

"You know it isn't nice ignoring the person who is going to carve his name on your skin and poke out your eye balls. It would be nice if you let me in and accepted your death. Well actually I could break down the door but I find it is too much effort. Oh I know, how about I slowly torture and kill your brother? I bet that will make you-" His ramblings was cut off by the door being blasted and the force of it knocking him back into a wall. He chuckled as he saw a bright green glow. He knew this was going to be fun.

**{KiGo}**

Kim was at the place which Drakken specified and it was just a run of the mill warehouse. She knew it was a trap but her father's life was on the line and there was no time to waste.

"Alright, Yori, since your skilled in stealth and ninja techniques it would be wise if you could scope the place out before I enter. Ron I am going to need you to rush in as soon as I signal you and not a second sooner am I clear?"

Ron merely nodded and waited for his cue. He snuck to the back area of the warehouse and noticed the lack of security. He had a bad feeling about the entire ordeal but was not going to let that stop him from helping his friend.

Yori had begun her operation and made sure not to be spotted when she had made her way up the walls using her tools. She looked into a window and saw Drakken standing with some device in his hand looking rather annoyed. She also could see Kim's father based on the description Kim gave her on the way there.

Even with her keen senses she couldn't detect anyone else and it surprised her since according to Ron, Drakken was a big wimp. She rushed back to Kim and told her the situation she seen.

"It seems that your father is there unharmed and Drakken is holding some device. I can't tell if it really is something dangerous or just a prop. It didn't seem to do anything and that just makes me more suspicious."

Kim realized that whatever was planned was being kept secret even to possible spies. The fact that the person behind the robots planned such an elaborate trap with a disguised method just made Kim more alert.

"Alright Yori you can meet up with Ron and charge in when I signal both of you to," She ordered gently before getting ready to save her father.

Before she could enter the warehouse she heard her Kimmunicator go off and she answered it.

**{KiGo}**

Salazar knew that goading the woman would drag her out of hiding. He wanted her to get exhausted so his gasses could do their trick and judging by her stance she was hardly in any position to fight.

"How much of your strength you used to make that blast? Whatever it was it felt like I was being tickled. If you want to live I suggest you hit harder or I will be done killing you before Giovanni kills the red head."

He enjoyed taunting the woman since she couldn't do anything to him with how weak she was at the moment. It seemed he didn't need to waste his gas on her since she was a sitting duck just waiting for her execution.

He could see the unbridled anger that Shego was exuding from every fiber of her being and that made him appreciate the situation even more. Nothing like an angry victim that things they stand a chance.

What he didn't notice in time was a leg flying towards him and attached to said leg was a pissed off woman who looked similar to Shego.

His sensors had shown she had no information about her and that meant she was a minimal threat. He decided he would just gas her and then play with her later.

He began releasing his gas towards the random woman and in doing so he incapacitated her with no problem.

He looked at Shego and walked towards her menacingly while he started whistling the creepy tune that Pierre would have whistled had he been around.

**{KiGo}**

Kim had broken into the warehouse and locked eyes with Drakken. All she had to do was wait for him to say his usual spiel and then Ron and Yori would know to come in.

Drakken could see Kim and that she was alone. He didn't know where the buffoon was but he had decided to go on with the charade.

"Darn you Kim Possible, you will not ruin my plans this time. I am going to rule the world," He said with conviction.

Dr. James Possible knew that some awful fate awaited his daughter but if he did anything then he would most likely be the victim. He knew he would be leaving a family behind but his choice was the right one in his mind.

"Kim! This is a trap and Drakken is planning on killing you. Get out while you still can!" He yelled from the top of his lungs in hopes that his daughter would for once take retreat as a possible option.

Kim knew it was a trap and just as her dad yelled she turned around to just barely dodge the attack from the assassin waiting in the shadows. In doing so she failed to notice that the killer shifted targets and was going after her father.

Luckily for Kim, Ron and Yori had broken in from the back entry and was ready to intercept the attacker.

It seemed things were going well for Kim until she heard the android laugh.

"What's so funny? You are outmatched and outnumbered; you can't be possibly thinking you can take all three of us out."

Giovanni threw off his coat in a dramatic fashion revealing he had explosives lined to his body and grabbed a device from his pocket.

"There was never really a trap to kill you alone; unfortunately it seems you're secret protector in black never showed. At least you will be joining the green skinned freak in hell."

He reached for the device as Yori threw some ninja stars at him. The android anticipated her movements and turned his back to the piercing tools. He wasn't going to fail in his suicide blast since his body could be repaired by the doctor and he could be remade if anything.

Before he could press the button was attacked on all sides and the device was kicked out of his hand. Ron intercepted the device while Kim started fighting off the android with a flurry of attacks.

Drakken had just sat back and watched before he made his move. He knew there were two possible outcomes to this battle. He was rooting for Kim since the opposing result would mean his death.

The android enjoyed a challenge but hated fighting as it was brutish and uninteresting. He decided that until he was ordered to he killed his opponents or was killed in battle he would entertain them.

He blocked one of Kim's kicks and used the momentum of her following attack to send her flying against a stack of boxes. His sensors picked up Yori's incoming attack and he moved around her and kicked her hard sending her to a wall.

Ron got infuriated and crushed the device in his hand and rushed at the android to stop him from hurting his friend and girlfriend. His abilities hadn't improved too much but he was trying his hardest to stand his ground. He attacked with a barrage of focused punches, only to find his hits were doing nothing more than annoying his opponent.

Giovanni grabbed his hand and crushed it with ease. The resounding sounds of bones breaking and the scream that pierced the ears of all who heard it was a result of such cruel torture.

"You have managed to underestimate me and now you shall all pay," Giovanni gloated before he felt something pierce his frame.

He tossed Ron aside as he looked down only to find a sword sticking out of him. He turned around to find Yori hardly breathing and barely able to stand. "I see you risked your life for your beloved only to find it was in vain."

He rushed to her ready to strike a death blow only to be kicked hard in the face by a empowered Kim Possible. He felt his circuits lock up and his system beginning to crash.

"Mighty fine…fine ki-kick. I wasn't expecting tha-that," he stammered. He knew if his condition worsened that he would be unable to finish the job so he had one last resort measure to apply.

Kim could feel the backlash of her actions as the suit did nothing to enhance skeletal strength and just allow muscle overload. She knew the dangers but she had to end the battle before her friends and family died.

**{KiGo}**

Shego was for the second time was afraid of dying before she had the chance to express her desires to Kim. She recalled that passionate kiss they shared but that wasn't how Shego truly felt. She didn't want just some fling with Kim she wanted the whole nine.

She didn't know why the android was trying to bide his time when she couldn't put up a fight but she promised his lack of initiation would be his undoing. At her present state she couldn't fight him off but her body rapidly healed and her previous injuries were slowly being less of a detriment.

She also had one last gambit up her sleeve and it had something to do with what Hego had told her. Unlike the rest of Team Go, Hego could do a full glow and that is what set him apart from the rest of the squad. Shego tried her hardest to access the full potential of her abilities but for some reason she couldn't perform a full glow.

His words resonated in her mind and she for once decided to just be open to trying out his way of doing things.

"Purpose, I need a purpose? I got a purpose and since no one can hear me be soft I will shout my purpose. I want to live, I want to be loved and most of all I want to be happy!"

Salazar was sensing something and his instinct was to use the knock out gas since something was off about his prey. He was getting readings of a surge in her threat level and it rose to beyond his capabilities of handling it.

He sprayed the entire area with the potent gas and freaked out when his sensor readings didn't change. He couldn't see through the gas but suddenly he was panicking by unloading all his gasses before his canister emptied.

He began panicking and he cursed his fate since he wouldn't be returning to his dearly beloved. He knew that Shego couldn't last awake but the fact she wasn't knocked out already just made him wish he didn't take his sweet time hunting her.

Shego had no clue the compound the gas was made from so she didn't want to risk exploding the entire hospital with a plasma bolt. She simply used the energy and empowered her fist creating a super-heated hand that easily penetrated through the steel of the android and tore his circuits out. She noticed the heat no longer bothered her while she was glowing.

She finished the robot off and watched it shut down before the effects of the glow left her and the gas took over. The last thing on her mind before she fell asleep from the gas was thoughts of Kim. _Please… be… okay… Princess_

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Lunkovitz was shaking in fury as he lost the signal of his last android. He at first thought it was a bad thing but then realized that Salazar being slain in combat would make Eva that much more motivated to kill Shego.

He was going to deal with Shego later and focus on getting rid of Kim and everyone else in the warehouse. He knew his third android wasn't going to last much longer and if he didn't at least kill Kim then the losses he suffered were for nothing. He then had an idea that would at least cause her to suffer.

**{KiGo}**

Kim was fighting off the android but in doing so she was exhausting herself and suddenly she realized that the more she tried to amp her strength using the suit the more exhausted she became.

She had to use tactics to defeat the android and try to reserve her strength. The android seemed less capable of fighting after its circuitry had been damaged and she was grateful for the opportunity to blind side him like that.

She knew that Ron and Yori were severely injured and needed medical attention. She needed to end this battle quick if she wanted to save her friends.

She was going to kick the android but it blocked her leg and swung her around using her force as momentum and tossed her right at the injured Ron.

Ron instinctively caught Kim to only be sent back by the force and getting knocked out.

Yori rushed towards Ron's side and didn't notice the android allowing her to do so.

Kim got up and noticed that the android was malfunctioning and most likely coming apart. She was happy that she had finally been able to take out one of the threats that had been making her life a nightmare.

She had to admit had Wade not detected the android in the warehouse before she went in she would have probably not sensed it in time to dodge that first strike. She felt lucky that Wade was ever vigilant and knew she would thank him big time.

Just as the joy of victory was settling in she heard the device Drakken was holding start beeping. Wade had scanned the device and it showed up as a simple remote that seemed to have no function. She yelled "Throw it Drakken it's a bomb."

Dr. Drakken hadn't expected that the device he was holding was a bomb since he thought the ones on Giovanni's body were legit. He tried tossing it away from everyone but his hand got impaled by hook like attachments the device shot out as it started beeping.

"Please don't let me die like this!" Drakken cried out in anguish just before the device completed its function and caused a huge explosion.

The blast started from where Drakken stood and swallowed James Possible and Giovanni before it reached Kim. Kim's power suit had activated an emergency shield that drained all of its energy to sustain for the duration of the explosion.

Kim couldn't believe how far ahead the android had planned for this trap. The entire time it was fighting her it had already planned for its defeat. She didn't spend anytime complaining since the android was gone and her father was caught in the explosion.

She wanted to believe that he somehow survived and with that hope she rushed to his side and found him in bad shape. His body was still in one piece miraculously but the side of his face was burned and his body was covered in blood. She couldn't tell if it was his own or Drakken's but she was in automatic mode and she just pressed her ear to his heart….

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Find out what happens next time, until then see you guys around.

Also if anyone wishes to pm me on here to discuss the story or just chat feel free too I will try to respond as soon as I can. I am enjoying the back and forth between my readers and myself because it's more dynamic this way.

Anyways I will be trying to get the newest chapter started tonight and try to get it done before Friday. If it gets posted sooner than Thursday then I can possibly get another chapter done before the weekend or by the weekend.


	9. No Rest For the Wicked

**Chapter 9**

Global Justice had failed at preventing more deaths and destruction due to their inability to find one man. It had been three days since the incidents at Go City Hospital and an unnamed warehouse in Middleton and there was no sign of finding Dr. Lunkovitz.

Betty Director had decided that Global Justice would aid the local law enforcement agency by providing top notch securities to hospitals and schools. The task of finding Dr. Lunkovitz was going to be put on hold until the situation was more stable.

She had no clue as to how this problem was going to be fixed without finding Dr. Lunkovitz but with all that happened to Shego and Kim she felt like they deserved a break from all the drama.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Lunkovitz was unable to walk the streets or be seen in public in any capacity. He had the intelligence to live isolated form society and lived off the grid. It was only when he realized he was lacking food that he wished he had one of his lesser androids to shop for him.

He wouldn't dream of activating Wunderkind for menial tasks and ever since Eva discovered that Salazar had died she had become unresponsive.

He couldn't get her to function or even boot up. He wanted to destroy her but with her and Wunderkind left he didn't have a choice but to wait for her to get over Salazar's death.

"Eva, I know you don't wish to obey me or follow my orders but I will make you a deal. If you can get some amenities for me I will rebuild Salazar and I have his memories backed up so it will be as if he never died," He lied.

He just wanted to continue living and couldn't if he hadn't any food left to nourish him. He would figure out what to do about his promise when time came to it.

**{KiGo}**

Kim Possible was staring at the ceiling in her room. She had ignored all calls Shego had made and didn't even flinch when Ron went back to Japan with Yori. She didn't care about anything anymore.

She just kept staring at the ceiling until something snuck its way into her room.

"What do you want?" She said harshly to the intruder.

"Well that's a nice way to greet a friend, Princess," Shego said playfully.

Kim looked at Shego with red puffy eyes, "We are not friends. I can't even look at you."

Shego felt hurt, she didn't understand what Kim's problem was but she wasn't going to take that shit. "What the hell Princess? A couple of days ago we were making out on a hospital bed and now I am not even worthy to be in your presence?"

Kim felt she had every right to be angry. She lost her father because of some stupid android that was supposed to kill her.

"It's your fault, Shego. Had you not pretended to die my father would be alive. Because you had to pull that stunt Drak-" Was all she could get out before she noticed how dangerously close Shego got with a flared hand.

"Don't go there, you know as well as I do that I wasn't the one who tried to murder the other over a fucking robot. Did you forget you sent me flying and I crashed into a tower that was surging with electricity? I hope you didn't because I fucking can't."

Kim blushed and turned away, "You never answered me; I asked what your purpose for being here was."

Shego sucked her teeth and started walking away, "Doesn't matter what I want since I am leaving."

Shego was going to leave out the window until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and tears hitting her back.

"Please… don't go," Kim said while desperately trying to keep herself from losing it.

She hadn't been able to get the loss of her father out of her mind. It was a huge blow to her family and to her spirit. She had successfully handled dealing with the android but afterwards…

**{KiGo}**

**Three days ago in the unnamed warehouse**

Kim had her ear on her father's chest and could hear a faint heartbeat. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and noticed the screen was wet with her tears. She tried keeping calm but the fear of losing her father had put her on edge.

"Wade! Wade! I need emergency help. I need to get my father to a hospital and quickly," she cried out to her friend.

Wade didn't know any faster way of getting a person to a hospital then by trained paramedics. "Kim I can get an ambulance to you fast but-" Wade began before he was cut off.

"No buts! My father is going to make it. I know things look bad but trust me Wade, he will be alright."

She hung up the device and tossed it in rage. There were no doubts because anything was possible for a Possible.

"Dad you hang in there okay? Help will be here soon and you will be okay. Just hang in there for a while longer."

Yori had acted fast and managed to get Ron out of the way of the explosive radius. Ron was still unconscious and Yori was sort of grateful for that since what she was watching was the most heartbreaking scene she had ever had the displeasure of being a part of.

Dr. James Possible could tell he wasn't going to last much longer and he felt he should at least say his good byes. "Ki…m, I ju…st, wan…t you to kn…ow," he coughed while talking. "I am … proud… of…you."

Kim smiled at those words as tears started streaming down her face. She suddenly noticed her father's breathing had stopped and she sat there holding herself together as her world fell apart.

**{KiGo}**

**Present**

Shego sucked her teeth and removed Kim's arms from around her as she was still a bit angry about what Kim had just said. She turned to face Kim while trying to remain calm.

"Princess, this isn't going to work if I am just here to comfort you. I can't be a pillow that you use to wipe your tears on and then throw away when I no longer suit your needs."

Kim sniffled a bit before she responded, "I'm not using you Shego, I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to be friends… I just said some stupid stuff because… "

Shego sighed and cursed herself for being so easy with Kim. "Alright, I am willing to let it go but next time you say something uncalled for I won't be so forgiving. I don't like being played with Kimmie. When I said I wanted to be your friend as well I meant it."

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and rubbed her cheek softly, "I promise I won't say anything stupid like that again. I didn't mean to drive you away just now I just am angry with the world."

Shego smiled a bit and pulled Kim into a hug. "How about you and I go somewhere for a bit where we can just relax and not have to deal with the world?" She whispered into Kim's ears.

Kim blushed at the closeness but enjoyed it none the less. She didn't say a single word just nodded before pressing her face to Shego's neck. She needed the hug more than she knew. It was nice to feel cared for after such a terrible loss.

Shego knew Kim was vulnerable and wasn't going to try anything with her until she was able to make decisions rationally. She didn't want to get hurt by being lead on nor did she want to hurt Kim by taking advantage of her situation.

"Alright then Princess, pack some bags and meet me outside I have my hover-jet waiting."

**{KiGo}**

Ann Possible was sitting in her living room going over some paperwork and finalizing the plans of the funeral she was setting up on behalf of her late husband. She had heard the noise upstairs and was hopeful that it wasn't some crazy android trying to do harm.

She was getting curious and decided to investigate but when she heard the other voice to be Shego's she sighed and went back to her task. Not a second sooner when she sat down Shego made her way to the living room.

"Dr. Possi-" Shego started before she saw Ann raise a hand to her.

"Please, just call me Ann," she said gently while lowering her raised hand.

"Ann… I just want you to know that I will have your daughter back before the funeral. I am going to take Kimmie away from all this mess to help revitalize her spirit."

Ann smiled at the thought of her daughter not being in such a state anymore. It was hard trying to remain strong for her family especially with her twins being young. They have the mind of geniuses but they were still children.

"Alright then just promise me you will keep her safe no matter what."

Shego looked at Ann and with surety and conviction she vowed, "I promise to bring your daughter back alive and to make sure she is safe."

Shego saw Ann grinning and it made her blush, "Anyways… My mother wanted to know if there was anything she could do for you. She wants you to know that you can call her anytime and that the Gomez family is willing to help with the funeral."

Ann waved her hand at Shego dismissively, "I will be fine as long as my kids are okay. I appreciate the offer but I wouldn't feel right using someone else's money to bury my husband. I will give her a call though if I am not feeling as strong as I am trying to be. Thanks for that and for everything Shego."

Shego blushed again and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah… you're welcome."

Just before she had to continue a conversation with Kim's mom the love of her life had showed up with some bags ready to go. It seemed Kim was ready to get out of the depressing atmosphere that was bringing her spirit down.

**{KiGo}**

Eva was feeling empty without Salazar in her life. She hadn't the slightest idea as to why it was wrong for her and him to be together. She had no concept of taboos or laws since she was created for a specific purpose and notions of morality were not necessary.

She was human looking enough and yet it was only Salazar who made her feel alive. She was void and null without him in her life. She knew that she couldn't kill Wunderkind so attempting to kill the doctor wouldn't bear any fruit.

She had an idea of how to get back at him but for now decided to just pick up the items on the list she was given. She knew that Salazar wasn't lost forever but doubt that the doctor was actually going to hold up on his end of the bargain.

His distaste for their relationship had been openly verbalized. She decided to ignore the pain in her motherboard and just continue on with shopping.

It wasn't until something resonated in her sensory nodes that she registered Salazar's beacon. She was told that Salazar was completely destroyed and yet his beacon was reaching out to her.

She had finally felt a fleeting feeling known as hope.

**{KiGo}**

Vivian Porter was an intelligent woman who specialized in robotics. She worked with the late James Possible and had been tasked with studying the advanced mechanisms of the androids. She was unwilling to help since she was unable to look at the pieces of the androids after one of them had caused the death of her friend.

She wasn't alone though as GJ offered the best guards to protect her in case anything was to interrupt her research. Also she had seen the leader of Global Justice herself take shifts in which she didn't really mind.

"These androids would be better put in trash compactor and not replicated," Vivian huffed while using a special microscope attacked to her forehead.

Dr. Director had decided to spend the day watching over Vivian instead of waiting for something bad to happen to the beautiful woman.

"Look if we can understand how they function we can be more effective in stopping them. We shouldn't have to rely on two women to stop these machines."

Vivian scoffed at that since she was a female and felt offended, "What do you have against women, Dr. Director?"

Betty chuckled and smoothly replied, "Why nothing at all, Dr. Porter. Please call me Betty."

Vivian blushed and continued working on her project. She didn't know if Dr. Director was just being friendly or if the one eyed woman was hitting on her. She wasn't in the mindset to even begin thinking about romance or love in a time like this so she brushed it off mentally.

She had a goal in mind and that was to be done with the androids and hopefully find a way to make them no longer a viable threat.

She was working on Salazar's almost held together body and noticed a small blinking device in its orbital socket.

She knew that things couldn't be too good if this was going off.

"Betty, I think we might have a problem," Vivian said nervously.

Betty noticed that Viv backed up and put a hand on her shoulder gently, "Trust me, with the amount of guards protecting this place and my expertise in fighting you have nothing to fear."

She knew she was just saying that to stay calm because from what she had seen of the androids so far they were far from safe.

**{KiGo}**

Ron was in Japan taking part in a healing ceremony. He had been given splints and surgeries to repair his hand but he felt his fighting spirit was taken from him. He needed to return to Japan before the next android could surface and become a threat.

It was a tough decision and ultimately he felt horrible about leaving Kim alone in such a time but he also knew that long run it wouldn't matter if they all died so soon. He also had to think of Yori's sake as she was his girlfriend and possible soul mate.

Yori knew that it killed Ron to retreat and leave behind Kim. She also knew that if they didn't have the proper time to heal their body and spirit they wouldn't be of use in the upcoming battles.

Ron and Yori had no idea how many androids were left or if there were any at all but they wanted to be prepared to face anything especially if the threat could possibly be wide spread.

While they let their minds get released of all stress they held on to each other and let the soothing incense work its magic. Ron was happy being with Yori and wanted his relationship to deepen. He found the one girl who could make his life happy and he had hoped that Kim would find someone as well.

Even if it was a green woman with plasma wielding powers. If that was what made Kim happy, then Ron would be all for it. He was just concerned with Shego's intentions since he didn't trust her.

**{KiGo}**

Shego was glad to have Kim all to herself for the next couple of days. Barring something stupid happening, like another android attack, Shego and Kim would have time to themselves.

"So, Princess, what do you think?" Shego asked as she showed Kim around the beach front of the island they were on.

Kim looked around at the beauty of the open ocean and turned to see all the trees and natural formations the island had.

"This place is great Shego, and I-" Kim stopped talking when she noticed Shego was unzipping her catsuit.

Kim had battled Shego many times and there were accidental touching from both sides. She had sworn that Shego was nude underneath the outfit and was worried of her intentions when stripping.

Shego noticed Kim went silent and turned to see why. She grinned as she saw Kim's face go red and then she finished stripping to reveal she had a bikini underneath this time. "If you keep your mouth open like that you might catch flies," Shego taunted before stepping out of her cat suit and tossing it aside.

Kim was stunned by how beautiful Shego's body was. It wasn't the first time seeing it in a state of undress and she secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last. She then realized that Shego was closing in on her and she didn't function enough to stop whatever she was going to do.

"Princess as much as I love being ogled like a piece of meat I think it's time you got out of them clothing and into something more appropriate," Shego hinted by tugging Kim's shirt.

Kim suddenly felt nervous and backed away slightly, "Not if you're going to look."

Shego sucked her teeth and looked away, "Alright now hurry up, we have some hours of sun left to enjoy and I don't want to be held back by my Princess being modest."

Kim could have sworn she heard Shego say "my" just before her usual nickname. It wasn't disturbing but it made her think about their relationship just a bit.

Kim was changing her clothing while slowly thinking about the potential possibilities of their futures. They were friends and she was happy with that but she wondered if they could be anything more.

Kim was not particularly attracted to women sexually but Shego was the exception it seemed. She couldn't tell how Shego truly felt about her since Shego had always flirted with her even when they were trading blows.

Kim knew that Shego was still a villain and was only being pardoned while Dr. Lunkovitz was threat to society. She knew that Shego didn't want to return to being part of Team Go and yet Kim wished she and Shego could be a team.

She finished changing into a bathing suit she brought and that is when she noticed Shego was still looking away. Kim had thought that Shego would have looked since she was always trying to make her blush.

She was glad that Shego actually respected her enough not to. "You can look now," She said and regretted it as soon as she did.

Shego let out a whistle and howled teasingly, "To think that Ron gave this up… his mistake."

Kim felt flustered and looked away to hide her reddened face. She was used to the teasing while they fought but the genuine flirting was new to her.

"Shego… please, don't mention him when flirting with me. Even if he did break my heart he is my best friend. Plus it can't be a mistake if he is happy with Yori. She and Ron seem great together and…"

Kim went silent as she realized that Ron had someone who could make him happy and feel loved. She decided that she needed to stop dwelling in her past when it came to romance. She wasn't too sure how things with Shego would go but she knew that it was worth a chance.

"I don't need him like that in my life. I don't know how things will turn out between us and at this moment I don't care. All I know is that when I needed someone you were there for me twice and you risked everything to keep me safe. I am scared of losing you when this all ends and yet I am excited to see where this leads."

She noticed Shego walking towards her with haste and she didn't know what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised when Shego's lips were being pressed unto hers. She immediately kissed back and held onto Shego as if being kept afloat by her solid frame.

Their passionate embrace and kiss lasted for a while as they kept deepening the kiss until they had to breathe.

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and took her hand as they walked along the beach in silence.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Lunkovitz had grown tired of waiting for Eva to return and was pacing around in the main area of his secret hide out. He didn't know what she was up to since she wasn't implanted with any spy devices like Giovanni had on him.

Eva's special abilities were almost as deadly as Wunderkind's. She had the ability to mimic any weapon or ability that she had scanned with her "Green Eye". He was certain that with her ability he could finally get rid of the annoyances that plagued him.

He was suddenly startled by the movement of his permanently shut off android. "W…Wunderkind how did you become active?" The doctor asked in fear.

Wunderkind smiled and kneeled, "I never involuntarily shut down and I have been on standby mode this whole time. I have been waiting for the day to serve you father."

Dr. Lunkovitz was grateful the deluded android saw him as a father since he was not the android to be made angry with. "Alright so what have you been doing this whole time while on standby?"

Wunderkind grinned and his eyes turned red as he answered, "Learning!"

Wunderkind chuckled and then got up from his kneeling position. "I wish I could stay and chat but I have to take care of something before it becomes a problem. I shall return once I finish my task. I can't offer you my protection while I am gone so I suggest you try to stay hidden from those who seek you."

Dr. Lunkovitz was going to ask questions but the android moved so fast he could barely register he had moved at all and suddenly he was gone.

**{KiGo}**

Ann Possible watched as her boys left to go watch some new movie that came out. She gave them the money for tickets and was finally alone at her house.

She hadn't been able to let out a good cry in a while since her husband's passing. She tried to stay strong in the presence of her children who had been crying for her.

She was looking at a picture of James smiling and she rubbed it gently before she sobbed into her hands.

She almost lost a daughter and lost the love of her life. She didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Just as she was letting herself have a good cry the door was being knocked.

She hadn't expected any visitors and since the funeral wasn't today she hadn't expect Kim back either. She knew if she was to face one of those things she wouldn't last too long.

She also knew that she couldn't live her life in fear and decided to tempt fate and ask the person to identify themselves.

What she got in response was "It's me Isabella; we talked on the phone before."

Ann sighed and opened the door to see a woman who appeared like Shego but more mature in age. "Hi, sorry come on in," she said while wiping her eyes.

Isabella could see how in pain the widow was and it pained her. She walked in as Ann closed the door behind her.

"Is there anything I can help you with? I don't mean to be rude I just didn't expect any visitors."

Isabella felt bad about meeting Ann like this but she also knew that if she lost her own husband she would be beside herself.

"I know this isn't the best moment to meet with you but I felt like maybe you could use some company unless you have plans?"

Ann was ready to reject her offer since she didn't know Isabella that well and she wasn't up for being pitied. Since she lost her husband she had been given some time off to deal with her loss but she hadn't really confided in any of her doctor friends since she didn't really have friends that knew her that well. She had colleagues that were close but that was about it.

She knew it would be a day or two before her mother in law would arrive and some company could do her some good.

"Well I could use someone to talk to, if you have time that is."

Isabella smiled and replied with, "Yes I have time."

**{KiGo}**

Eva was outside the building in which the signal from Salazar's beacon had come from. She wanted to just break in and grab his body but knew that if she started an altercation she wouldn't be able to hold back from killing everyone.

She didn't want to risk her shot of retrieving her beloved so she decided to make a bargain plea with whoever was in charge of the goons protecting the building.

"I would like to speak to Betty Director of Global Justice." She had the information stored in her systems and she knew now that there was no going back.

The agent looked at the woman suspiciously, "Who might you be? Is she expecting you?"

Eva had no time to waste, she knew once she decided on her course of action she was on a time limit. Wunderkind had made it known that anyone who betrayed the doctor would suffer his wrath.

"Just tell her I am one of the androids and I wish to make a trade," she announced with a smile.

The guards and agents all got their weapons raised and pointed them at her. They didn't know if it was a sick joke but they weren't taking chances. They cuffed her hands behind her back in which they noticed she didn't resist in the slightest.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Director was being informed via radio of someone that would be of interest was at the lobby waiting for her arrival. She was enjoying playing bodyguard for the beautiful Vivian but she had a job to do and that took first place.

"Dr. Porter, it seems I have some business that I have to attend to, I shall return if my shift doesn't end."

She began heading towards the lobby of the science building and when she arrived she was in shock with the sight.

A lot of her men had guns pointed at a single female in handcuffs. "What is this nonsense?"

Eva looked at Dr. Director and hoped her gambit would pay off. "I am here to make a deal. If you give me the body of Salazar I will give you the location of Dr. Lunkovitz."

**{KiGo}**

Kim was pleasantly surprised with how things were going. She had made out with Shego for the second time in her life and was certain now that she enjoyed kissing her.

Shego was not minding the kisses but it made the whole being friend's thing a bit confusing. "Kim we suck as friends you know that right?" She quipped while they walked hand in hand.

Kim chuckled, "I guess friends aren't supposed to kiss each other on the lips like we did. Should we stop making out?" She teased the older woman.

Shego stopped for a second and thought about it, "Depends on what you want from this. If all you want is friendship then we should immediately stop being so intimate. If you rather we not stop being intimate then you will have to be open to the idea of being my girlfriend eventually."

Kim had so much to think about before being able to decide if she could go through with dating Shego. First and foremost was her sexuality, she wasn't sure if she was bisexual or just experimenting. She had to also decide if she could be brave enough to face telling her mother that she was dating a girl. She lastly had to wonder if people would stop wanting her services as a hero because of her alternative life style.

Shego could see the cog wheels spinning in Kim's head and knew that Kim was really thinking hard about it. It made Shego wonder herself if she was ready to begin a relationship with the petite red head. Sure she was into Kim and wanted nothing more to be with her but was aware that Kim hadn't been with a girl before and she wasn't going to allow herself to be an experiment.

Kim had been feeling lonely and depressed since her father died. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy the intimacy that Shego could offer but she could see Shego hesitating to allow them to go too far. Kim had to admit that Shego was not the woman she had imagined her to be.

Shego showed a lot of restraint and that made Kim value Shego's companionship even more. Kim was weighing the pros and cons and realized that none of those things mattered. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her who she could be with.

"Shego if we still feel like we do about each other after we take care of the android situation then I will gladly be your girlfriend, So until then let us enjoy our time together and let's take full advantage of this island being uninhabited."

Kim wiggled her eyebrow suggestively and that made Shego laugh.

"Kim, as much as I would love to make your world spin, I can't do so if it means hurting you," Shego replied softly.

Kim sighed, "Shego I'm not crying and throwing myself at you, right?"

Shego had to admit that Kim hadn't been crying since they got on the island and Kim had not tried to initiate sex out of desperation. Shego could tell Kim was itching to be held and Shego wouldn't allow things to escalate if she did hold Kim.

"Alright you made your point. Still maybe I want to be romanced before taken to bed?" Shego countered with a grin.

"Hmm, I can't believe you're looking for excuses not to have sex with me." Kim said in an amused manner.

Shego grinned and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and looked into her eyes, "Trust me, Pumpkin, when the day comes that you truly want to have sex I won't deny you. Until that moment arrives there are other things we can do besides making out. If you truly want to have a bit of fun I'm willing to play.

Kim was red in the face and was nervous about actually moving beyond kissing. She had only made out with Shego and hadn't even gotten further than that with anyone. She was however curious and she knew Shego would stop if things weren't feeling right.

"I won't lie; I haven't done anything beyond kissing with a boy so I won't know what to do…" Kim said with a cute frown.

Shego gently kissed Kim's forehead and slid a hand down to her ass and squeezed it, "Don't worry just follow my lead and soon you will be a natural at this."

Shego's voice was sultry and that made Kim moan a bit from being squeezed. She had never allowed herself to be groped like that and the way Shego did it just made Kim want more. She didn't know exactly what to do but she let her hands wander casually until she reached Shego's ass and grabbed a handful.

Shego could tell that Kim was nervous and she really didn't mind how clumsy Kim was because it felt oddly better. Shego admitted she was biased towards Kim so it didn't matter how the red head fondled her.

As they fondled each other on the beach, Kim and Shego started making out again. They both continued fondling one another during their make out session until it was getting out of control. Shego stopped the kiss and noticed just how flushed they both were.

After cooling off from such an intense passionate moment they decided to lay themselves on a towel and soak up some sun. Kim was enjoying the quiet moment snuggled up to Shego and taking in the serenity and peace.

**{KiGo}**

Wunderkind had tracked down the traitorous android that was probably whoring out information for her precious Salazar. He wanted her to feel she had a chance to be happy before he would teach her a lesson.

He saw how guarded the building was began using his advance sensors to scope out the actual number of enemies in his path. After tallying up the numbers he felt it was unfair… for them.

Wunderkind was going to make his move and he doubted anyone there could stop him not even Eva herself…

**To Be Continued…**

Yeah this chapter is especially long. I decided to give you a long chapter to hold you over until I can write the next one.

I wanted to note that the Bet/viv possible ship in this chapter is just a teaser. I don't know if I will make it fully fledged but I will see if it fits

Also a note I wanted to make is that Shego isn't unaffected by Drakken's death it's just not touched upon on this chapter.

I usually don't do notes but I felt that it needed to be said.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry more is coming just a bit delayed because I have some stuff to do.


	10. Danger Danger Danger!

**Chapter 10**

Eva had been brought to where Salazar was kept and rushed to his side after breaking free from her restraints.

The guards that were escorting her had raised their guns and cocked their weapons.

"Put your guns down she isn't a threat," Betty Director said with a commanding tone.

Eva looked over Salazar's body and noticed his systems were mostly intact just some of his parts were melted and broken. She could potentially fix him and reboot him with no memory loss. She wanted to rush out with him in her arms because she knew it was a matter of time before she was found.

"Alright, I see this is actually Salazar and he is worth retrieving. I shall give you the coordinates to my creator's hideout but in return I want to leave with Salazar and not be hunted down by your agents."

Betty noticed Vivian rush to her side afraid of the android in the room and was glad she didn't run to one of the guards instead. She tried thinking about the deal and wasn't sure if she could trust an android.

"Seeing as you didn't just kill us all and take him I have to put a bit of trust in you. If you give us the real location of Dr. Lunkovitz then you have my word that you will be left to your own devices. If you double cross us then I can make no guarantees."

Eva knew this was her only chance, "He is located at…"

**{KiGo}**

Kim was laying her head on Shego's lap while she was doing her homework. She didn't mind Shego playing with her hair in the least but hated it when Shego's hands wandered to other parts of her body.

Shego was enjoying teasing her princess especially after she found out Kim could purr. Something about the red head purring made Shego hot.

"Shego, can you not grope me while I do homework. I can't graduate if I don't get this stuff done."

Shego growled a bit, "Well excuse me for trying to keep myself entertained while you do boring stuff. Plus why are you still in school when you're smarter than everyone there."

Kim sighed, "Look school is important to me, I know this time we have is limited but I have already missed a lot of classes and if I want to keep my grades up then I have to at least do the work while my school allows me to be out."

Shego sucked her teeth and pinched Kim's nipple before sticking her tongue out. She was grateful though that they didn't just make out all day or things could have gotten out of hand.

Kim looked at Shego in shock before giggling at how immature she was acting. "Remind me to make you upset more," She said with a wink.

Shego looked at the blue sky above and felt a tear drop from her eye. She hadn't been able to forgive herself after she visited Drakken's mother and told her the bad news. She sort of didn't want to believe the idiot would have just died like that and yet he did.

"Kim…" Shego said softly while looking away.

Kim could sense Shego's pain and put her unfinished homework aside. She got up and grabbed Shego's hand pulling her up.

"This time let me be the one to be strong for you," She said as she pulled Shego into a hug and let her cry a bit.

Shego hated herself for crying but at the same time she got confirmation that Kim would be there for her in her time of need.

**{KiGo}**

"He's here…" Eva said while retrieving her beloved Salazar's body. She had given the coordinates to GJ and was given permission to leave with Salazar.

Betty was going to give an order for her men to search the place the location entailed but stopped when she heard Eva speak with such fear.

"Who's here?" Betty asked confused.

Eva looked at Betty as she shook in fear, "Wunderkind."

Betty spoke on the radio and alerted her agents and the guards that there was a code red. "I repeat a Code Red, Wunderkind is in the area. If seen shoot to kill."

**{KiGo}**

Wunderkind was met with a lot of resistance. He looked at the sheer number of men with guns and they all were pointing them at him. He calculated the optimal path to take in this battle and when his supercomputer like brain finished calculating in a fraction of a second he began his assault.

He saw the first wave of bullets and shells exit the guns and during that time he managed to dodge most bullets while closing in on his foes. He kicked one the armed men's gun into the air and followed it backflip off the guy's chest and landing with the gun in his hand.

"Too easy," He said while he sprayed down the opposition with one of their weapons.

He finished killing the last guy in the first group and tossed the gun aside. He wanted more of a challenge and was hoping there was one inside the building.

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Director's eyes went wide when one of the agents inside the lobby reported the loss of men from the first battle with Wunderkind. Just as he finished reporting the radio line went to static.

"It seems he got inside and is now making a mess of things. Eva I understand you're not in a rush to die but if we stand united we can have a chance of defeating him. I will sweeten the deal and provide you a comfy place to live for you and Salazar if you can help ward off Wunderkind."

Eva wanted to say no but looked at Salazar's body. She knew that if she repaired him and left she would still be hunted by Wunderkind and she knew Salazar wouldn't be able to fend off Wunderkind.

She decided to shake her fear of the psychotic android and be free of his grip forever.

"Alright, I shall help; let's hurry before he makes his way here. If he finds Salazar he will most likely destroy him."

Betty went after Eva leaving Vivian behind in the safest part of the lab. Since all the guards and agents were going to be battling Wunderkind it was up to Vivian to escape if none of them returned.

**{KiGo}**

Ron was meditating next to Yori and reflected on his life. He knew that he was happy with his choice but he still felt a little guilt about what he did. In the end he decided to let go of the guilt and focus on the good in his life.

He had Yori an amazing woman and ninja that loved him for some reason. He didn't know what attracted her to himself but he was definitely glad for it. He also had Kim as a friend even if they lived across the world from each other.

During his meditation he something ominous entered his mind. He couldn't quite understand what the darkness came from but he was certain it wasn't a sign of anything good to come.

**{KiGo}**

Vivian was looking at Salazar's body and a thought crossed her mind. She knew that with more allies the fight would be in their favor and while researching Salazar's specs she noticed that he had been given high mobility parts and a black box. She didn't know what it meant but she hoped that he could even the odds.

"Now if I can just repair him in time then maybe Betty won't die today."

**{KiGo}**

When Betty and Eva and the group of agents that were with them had made it to the lobby of the building they were greeted with the sight of Wunderkind finishing off the last agent that attempted to fight the savage android.

"Damn it, we didn't make it in time," Betty lamented in anger.

Wunderkind chuckled as he noticed the cavalry had arrived, "So Eva you carelessly rushed to your own death. I thought you would have run off with that weakling."

Eva kept her cool and waited for the moment to strike. She knew that Wunderkind was goading her into making a mistake since he didn't want to match blows.

Before Eva could respond Betty had done something that shocked Eva.

"Now!" Betty yelled before her men rushed into formation.

While Wunderkind was focused on them waiting for one to begin attacking he didn't anticipate Betty making a bold surprise attack.

Dr. Director had managed to land a powerful punch to the side of the android and before she could make another move she was sent flying by one of his kicks. She crash landed right outside the lobby and on hard concrete.

When Dr. Director was cleared from the path by the force of the kick the agents and armed guards had begun firing away rapidly at the target.

Wunderkind had grown bored of the Neanderthals and decided to not hold back anymore. His eyes started glowing red as he manually relinquished his limiter allowing him to be even more of a threat at a cost.

When Eva noticed his eyes go red she turned her ability on and copied his ability. Her body shifted a bit and her systems overloaded.

She rushed towards Wunderkind just as he was about to kill an agent and punched him across the face hard enough to send him through a window and followed immediately as he landed.

**{KiGo}**

Wunderkind got up immediately and countered the next attack Eva launched at him. He was surprised for the last time and wasn't going to allow any more sneak attacks on him. He put his cocky attitude aside and turned his battle spirit on.

Even with her increased power and speed she wasn't able to land any more attacks but in the same respect he couldn't land one either.

They continued their tireless battle as their overclocked systems were trying to handle the stress. Kick for kick, punch for punch they went after each other.

Wunderkind noticed the area had been blocked off and that only could mean he didn't kill the one eyed bitch. He didn't care if she lived because there was nothing on this planet capable of stopping him.

While battling with his sister Eva for five grueling minutes of clashing fist for fist and foot for foot he began hearing noises of aerial vehicles approaching his location.

He decided to take it up a notch and abuse his overload system enough to out speed his sister and land an unguarded blow on her sending her reeling unto the empty streets.

He ran up the side of a building until he was on the roof to scout for the source of the noises.

**{KiGo}**

Ann was sitting close to her new friend and was watching some TV while having light conversation. Just as the TV was getting to commercials an emergency broadcast had taken hold of the screen.

"This is an emergency warning, Middleton is under attack and law enforcements are recommending you stay inside and do not attempt to leave your home. This broadcast will keep you up to date with the situation as it goes on."

Ann felt the color drain from her face when she heard the news. Her sons were at the movies and they don't know what's going on.

Isabella noticed how silent Ann went and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey, Ann, are you alright what's going on?"

Ann merely shouted out, "My babies are at the movies and I can't lose them! I just can't lose another member of my family."

Isabella consoled the hysteric woman by holding her while whispering, "It's going to be alright, I promise they won't get hurt."

Ann wanted to believe her but how could she guarantee such a thing.

Before Ann could react Isabella simply stated, "You stay here and I'll go get them. Just tell me where they are and-"

Ann cut her off, "No! If you're going then I shall go with you."

**{KiGo}**

The helicopters had arrived to the area that Betty directed them to. They spotted the android on the roof and the pilots directed the men in the passenger area. "Alright men you have your orders."

The men opened the side door and aimed their heavy machinery at the android they counted down and then fired upon it.

To their shock the target dodged the bullets and ran off making the helicopters give chase, they continued spraying their ammo upon the target only to find it had shown no signs of slowing down.

Suddenly the target stopped and the Helicopters had to turn around to double back. When one of them suddenly felt an immense weight tugging it down it was merely seconds before they would crash.

The android broke through the bottom of the helicopter and went inside the passenger area and threw the men off before smashing the controls and exiting the then unstable helicopter.

He landed on the streets in which he was greeted by an enraged Eva who still was aiming for him. He knew that this situation wasn't favorable for him but he had to endure it until he got the edge.

He knew that no matter how designed Eva was with her technique her body wouldn't sustain the abuse for too much longer.

**{KiGo}**

Eva's systems were soon going to fail due to the overload and stress. Her ability was to mimic another entities power. She was meant to take out the meta and super humans. Since she wasn't meant to take on such a power without filtering through her systems she was setting herself up for a shutdown.

Still if Wunderkind won it wouldn't have mattered if she fell because there was nothing that would stop him and his ambitions were still unknown. She knew something was odd about his loyalty to their creator and wondered if he truly was just trying to appease a father who never loved him.

She had about a minute left before the overload mechanic would drain her to critical conditions. She decided to use the last remaining time she had left to at least damage her "brother" until he was unable to do too much damage to everything around him.

The explosion of the helicopter that had crashed was her signal to begin her assault. She rushed in and started attacking with a plan in mind. She needed to catch him off guard and attempt to hit a vulnerable spot. If she succeeded she could slow him down enough for the duration of the battle.

The battle ensued with blows being traded and Eva was still trying to find a weak spot. When she couldn't find any she decided to just keep going until her systems stopped. It was then she noticed that Wunderkind was possibly losing his stability and ability to continue the battle as well.

If only for a fleeting moment she saw a possible way to stop him. Unfortunately for her she wasn't able to catch it in time and ended up being unable to stop her brother. Her systems had slowed down and her limit was reached.

She backed off a bit and as if by miracle the second helicopter's door opened and a man with a rocket launcher was pointing the weapon at Wunderkind. She knew that she could hold him down and they would both be destroyed in the blast.

She rushed at him only to be grabbed and tossed away violently as the Wunderkind's sensors picked up on the weapon about to be used against him.

**{KiGo}**

Salazar had been fixed and he was feeling optimal even with the make shift repairs. He was confused as to why he was fixed by someone other than his creator but when the woman explained the situation he was immediately ready.

He decided that moving slow wasn't in the best interest of his future with Eva and finally made use of his imperfect parts. With high mobility legs and a secret ability kept from the other androids he rushed his way outside the building in time to see a rocket about to be shot from a helicopter.

He noticed Eva on the ground near the calculated blast radius and rushed to her side just in time to rescue her from the explosion that followed the rocket impacting Wunderkind.

**{KiGo}**

Wunderkind didn't even try to dodge the rocket and instead he just held one arm up as if it was enough to stop it. The egotistical android had felt invincible and didn't even flinch as the impact of the explosive launched had severely damaged his arm. The force of the explosion had ruptured his systems and the fire had threatened to damage his circuits.

When the smoke cleared and he was still standing everyone in the area had felt defeated by his lack of being destroyed. He smiled and laughed wickedly.

"You all thought you could take me out, I told you nothing in this world can-" He manage to get out before a fist had impaled his stomach.

Wunderkind recognized the hand penetrating him as the imperfect Salazar. He got free of Salazar's attack and retaliated by kicking Salazar only to find him moving at his own speed.

"I see… So that is why he called you imperfect… you were meant to replace me but instead you became a disappointment. Well no matter you shall be dealt with easily!"

He tried to attack but noticed his systems weren't able to output his normal power. That is when he realized that the entire battle from beginning to end was too much for him. He had showed off too much and took his enemies too lightly and it was his downfall.

"Later… I shall deal with you later," He vowed before using his last amount of energy to retreat hastily.

**{KiGo}**

Eva was shocked at the sight of Salazar being victorious over Wunderkind. She knew she couldn't dream or hallucinate since she wasn't programmed with those things installed. She was impressed and happy.

"Salazar? But how?" She asked as her confusion increased.

Dr. Vivian Porter had approached both the androids with a slumping Betty hanging on her.

"I fixed him and left all his memories intact. I just awoke a hidden program that was kept in his protocols instead of deleted. Dr. Lunkovitz's mistake is what ended up winning the day."

Salazar approached Eva and hugged her fiercely. "Why would you fight Wunderkind if it meant your own demise?"

Eva held him close and chuckled, "Same could be said for you idiot. What kind of slow paced weakling challenges a deadly android? For my sake, if you weren't victorious I would have been devastated."

Vivian watched them argue and thought it seemed like a lover's spat. She looked over at Betty and could see she was injured and wanted to help her. "Hey Betty, would you mind some company on the way to the hospital?"

Betty decided that if being injured meant having a hot woman's sympathy that it was worth it.

"Why yes and before we all think that Wunderkind got away without a trace I have some good news."

She held up a tracker and winked.

**{KiGo}**

Ann and Isabella were at the movie theaters and saw something that shook them to the core. The theater was in flames and a random helicopter blade had torn through the streets with cars and poles taken down by the battle that appeared to had taken place nearby.

Isabella could see the firefighters working hard to put out the fire and looked around at the crowd to see if she could find the kids that Ann's pictures depicted.

Ann was searching the crowd and saw no signs of her sons. She rushed to a firefighter and asked if anyone came out or gone in to get the people inside.

"Ma'am we are trying our best and if there is anyone in there we will try to save them. I need you to back off and let us handle this," A firefighter stated while focusing on his job.

Ann decided she had enough and was going to rush in to get her kids just before her children decided to show up and look confused.

"Mom? What are you-" Jim started.

"Doing here?" Tim finished without missing a beat.

Ann grabbed her two sons and held them close to her lucky to avoid another tragedy.

Isabella was hoping her damn daughter was having the best time with Kim since she almost ran in to save kids from a burning building just to make sure Kim's family was alright. _When I see that girl I am going to let her know that I am not going to play guardian angel for her nookie sessions._

**{KiGo}**

An hour had gone by since Wunderkind had left the lair and there was no sign of his return it seemed. Dr. Lunkovitz was worried that he would do something crazy and he wasn't too far off. He could see the news going crazy about the destruction Middleton faced.

He turned off the channel and thought about how he got to this point in life. He wanted to help people and make the world a peaceful place. It was his original intention until Wunderkind had showed him that peace cannot be obtained by making a perfect weapon.

While deep in thoughts he heard something entering his lair without the alarms going off. "Wunderkind is that you?"

He sees the figure approach ominously and when the light shined upon the figure it revealed it was Wunderkind in a damaged state.

"Wunderkind what happened?" He asked. As the android silently approached him, he felt a bit nervous.

"Father it is so good to see you again. I have learned much from my excursion and am in need of repair but first there is something I must tell you," The android said as it got uncomfortably close to his creator.

"What's that my son?" Dr. Lunkovitz said to play into the deluded android's reality.

"Since you broke my heart I must break yours…"

Wunderkind's tone was so harsh that it didn't register what it meant until it was too late. Wunderkind's hand penetrated the old man's flesh and he pulled out the doctor's heart. Wunderkind watched in sorrow as the man who created him fell on to the ground with no sign of life in him.

Wunderkind with his bloody hand still holding the doctor's heart realized the gravity of his crime. He had killed his creator and it made him angry and sad at the same time.

"Why? Why did I have to go and do that!?" he yelled as he started smashing things and breaking other things.

His programming was free of restrictions and his creator dead he felt he had no purpose. He knew it was only a matter of time before this lair was raided by the enemy and he decided that they could have the lair but they won't have his father's heart. He went to the lab and preserved the heart in a jar before leaving the lair behind.

He vowed he would find himself a new purpose and then he would get revenge on all those who opposed his creator. His own actions against his father wouldn't be forgiven as he planned to self-destruct after accomplishing his goals.

He knew that he wouldn't be getting too far in his goals of picking off his foes until he was repaired so he had to go to someone who would be willing to repair him. That meant he had to leave Middleton, and the United States. He knew his absence would probably lull his victims into a false sense of security and when they felt their lives finally moving on is when he would strike.

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter and hope it was worth the wait.

As for the moment of Kigo goodness you have all possibly (no pun intended) been waiting for it will finally arrive in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	11. Broken

**Chapter 11**

GJ agents had been declared the saviors of Middleton for defending the city from the rabid android that ravaged the city. While no one outside GJ knew what really happened the media was in an uproar of the events.

Betty Director had been given an award and it now as in her office sitting there as a reminder that she had succeeded. She knew that without Eva and Salazar it wouldn't have happened but at the same time she wasn't going to discredit her agents by excluding their sacrifices for the greater good.

She had wished that she had actually completed her task completely but she hadn't. It had been a week since Wunderkind attacked and she still had no clue if he was still wandering the earth or if he perished in the explosion at Dr. Lunkovitz hideout.

**{KiGo}**

**1 hour after Wunderkind's retreat…**

_Will Du had been given a task force to search the base of Dr. Lunkovitz that Eva and Salazar confirmed was at the location he was currently at. He carefully checked the lab with his men and directed them to be careful. _

_One of the agents saw a shadow of something human rush by and he chased after it in the heat of the moment. He was told to back down but his instincts told him that he needed to capture the target._

_Will commanded the agent to stand down but in vain as the agent went rogue to chase after whatever it was he saw. Will decided to fall back as he smelled a trap and ordered a retreat._

_As he left the base and most of his task force did he had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Just as he was deciding to go back inside to chase after the agent he heard his rogue agent speaking on the radio._

"_Sir, Sir, I know I disobeyed but there is something you need to know. Dr. Lunkovitz is dead I repeat the doctor is dead and there is something in his chest… "_

_Was all Will Du was able to gather as the radio signal cut off and a loud explosion had destroyed the hideout along with the agent inside._

**{KiGo}**

**Present Day**

Betty had contacted all the branches of GJ and every other affiliation and organization that were allied. She had even managed to get Team Go back as allies since the mutual benefits outweighed the personal issue that had dissolved the alliance before.

She had no results that were great so the only two possible situations were that Wunderkind had perished from his extensive injuries or he was still out there and preparing for something horrible to be brought upon those who challenged his dominance

She was hoping for the former since she didn't know how she was going to handle the insanely powerful android now that Eva and Salazar went off the grid. She had tried to tempt the duo into staying on GJ as agents but they refused wanting a more quiet life.

Betty decided to grant them the ability and right to live out their lives in peace and made sure they would never be disturbed by anyone again for their part in taking down Wunderkind. She had also been able to get closer to Vivian as a result of the battle with Wunderkind and for that she was happy.

**{KiGo}**

Kim Possible was back at school and going through the motions. She had to endure a heartbreaking funeral in which her family had been there trying to comfort each other over the loss of her father.

She had a great time with Shego on that island and that helped her cope with the loss of her father. It also helped that Ron came back to finish school and they had been getting close again. She was glad for everything but she still felt something was missing from her life.

"Ron, you know how you and Yori are deeply committed to each other and care a lot for each other?" Kim asked while blushing.

Ron had known that Kim and Shego were in the process of searching their feelings and he wasn't too happy about it and yet he wasn't upset either. He just didn't trust Shego since she was a former villain and according to what he saw Shego was always trying to harm Kim.

"Yeah she and I are leaving for Japan in the summer but she is staying here until school is out."

Kim twiddled her thumbs and shook a bit nervously, "Well you see I think I am ready to date again, I just don't know how it is going to work… ugg what I am saying is I think I love Shego, Ron."

Ron almost coughed on air and had to do a double take. He could have sworn he heard that his ex and bestfriend loves the former enemy of theirs.

"Kim! This is Shego we are talking about. Sure she has been protecting you but did you forget she is still a villain? How would that even work?"

Ron felt terrible as soon as he realized he just said something awful. He didn't mean to flip out but he had no preparation time to handle such news. The look on Kim's face made him feel horrid.

"Ron…" Before anything else could be said the Kimmunicator went off and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked while trying to hide her pain.

Wade wasn't sure how to explain the situation since it was going to put a damper on Kim's plans.

"Well it seems Shego is up to her old tricks again… She is wearing her other costume but it is definitely her. She seems to be stealing things and for some reason the items she is taking don't seem to be for anything."

Kim was furious about the information especially after what Ron had said, if Shego wanted to be a villain then Kim was going to be a hero and stop her.

"Track her down for me and Wade I am going solo on this one," Kim said with fierceness in her voice.

**{KiGo}**

Shego was at a secret base that was funded by Drakken which would have been their big go to spot had they actually conquered the world. Shego hadn't been there in ages until recently. She decided that she would at least gather the pieces of something Drakken had wanted to create as a way to honor his fall.

She couldn't attend his funeral as it was her deceits that lead to his own ruining. She was no longer welcomed by the villain community as Shego and thus she decided to run around in her other outfit as Shadow Fist.

She just had one item left she needed to steal and with the blue prints and her know how she would build the contraption if just to grant him some victory in death. She knew going back to crime would most likely hinder her relationship with Kim but Shego was good at being bad and she couldn't help herself.

She was searching in the computer's database for the current location of the last item she needed when an alarm had rung signifying an intruder.

"Kimmie… turn around please…" She whispered at the computer as the red head's face showed up on the cameras.

She didn't want to fight Kim nor did she want Kim stopping her plans. She needed to do this and nothing was going to get in her way. Drakken may not have been her favorite person in the world but she cared about the moron.

Shego could see coming in and avoiding the traps with ease as the usual. She was glad that none of the traps could stop Kim since she didn't want Kim killed. A realization came that Kim was going to make it to where she was and it would be at that point a decision would have to be made.

**{KiGo}**

Kim rushed through all the traps and with anger guiding her she had been burning through her energy supply. She had the super suit on and was going to make sure she made Shego surrender. It wasn't just that Shego went back to crime it was that Shego did so knowingly that it would put a strain on their budding relationship.

Kim was looking forward to the weekend because Shego was going to take her virginity after a romantic date. She had been both nervous and excited about it but now all she felt was betrayal.

Kim had finally made it to Shego's location and saw Shego with the Shadow Fist outfit on and the mask on.

"SHEGO!" She yelled almost roaring like an untamed animal.

Shego lit her flames up with her choice being made.

"Princess, you shouldn't have come here, go away now and you won't get hurt," Shego warned.

Kim ignored the warning and rushed in to attack. Nothing but pure anger guiding her she was swift in her initial assault and consecutive flurry of punches and kicks.

Shego had to actually get serious in order to not get pummeled by the teen hero. She hadn't seen Kim this mad since the Syntho-drone event that caused all this to start.

"Princess, don't make me hur-" Was all Shego could get out before she felt a foot connect to her face.

Kim wasn't sure if she was pleased with finally having the upper hand or upset that she possibly injured her would be lover. She just decided to continue fighting noticing Shego's rising aggression.

Shego couldn't believe the intensity in which Kim was fighting her. She had to step up her game and put her all into it. She decided to start being more offensive in the battle and began using her plasma enhanced fists to punch the teens body since the suit would protect her somewhat.

She started returning the favor for the kick by tripping the teen and stomping on her stomach before kicking her away. She noticed Kim got up and continued fighting the teen until they both hit a point of exhaustion.

Shego was breathing heavily and was ready to go full glow on Kim if needed. She didn't want to hurt the girl she loved but she needed to if it meant to complete her goal.

"Kim, I don't want to have to hurt you… please stop this," Shego pleaded.

Kim's eyes gave Shego the answer she dreaded as the teen rushed towards her again.

Kim began going in for a final assault as her suit was being used to push her body past the limits only to be countered by Shego's full glow. The suit's power was matched by the full glow which caused both of them to get worn out before any attack could connect.

Kim had her fist gently rested Shego's cheek and Shego had a fist that was nuzzling Kim's stomach. They both stared into each other's eyes while the glow had dissipated and the suit had powered down.

"Shego… I love you!" Kim confessed with tears falling from her eyes.

**{KiGo}**

Senior Senior Sr. had finally had been able to make use of the chip that Shego had stolen for him. With all the things that were happening he had put his plans on hold. After Drakken's funeral he finally got back to utilizing the chip for his intended purpose.

The chip that he had in his possession had been created by engineers as a prototype of a universal enhancer. It was programmed to enhance the function of any device that had circuitry. It makes a modern car that would be able to go 180 miles go double the speed.

Since it was a prototype it hadn't been tested properly. Senior Senior Sr. had seen how powerful the androids were and with a chip like the one in his possession he could create his own android and multiply its power infinitely with the chip. He knew that Shego had a surplus of Kimbots that she hadn't destroyed somewhere and he would invest some time and money in finding one intact. He was going to remake the Kimbot into something worse and enhance it so he would have a powerful weapon to use.

**{KiGo}**

Shego had Kim in her arms and held her close. Their bodies were warming each other up as they refused to let go of one another. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss that stirred both their emotions and libido.

Kim had professed her love to Shego and in response Shego had admitted her true feelings as well. They had spent some private time at the island and bonded as friends but their playfulness had exceeded that before.

Now they were in a sensual and deep kiss that continued on for a couple minutes more before the need to breathe became apparent. Shego broke the kiss and rubbed Kim's cheek sensually before continuing the kiss for a more satisfying experience.

Kim was feeling tempted into doing more than just kiss and let her hands explore Shego's clothed covered body only to find that the suit she was wearing had nothing underneath. The thin material allowed Kim to feel a lot more of Shego than intended but that only made it hotter.

Shego wanted to nail Kim right there and then but she also knew she had to finish her project. She regretfully stopped the kiss and suckled Kim's neck just a bit before whispering into her ear.

"I need a small favor from you…"

Kim was getting moist below and was hardly in the mood to think. She knew that she wanted to take Shego down now and do things to her that a hero wouldn't do to a villain.

"What Shego?" Kim whispered breathlessly back while panting.

"I just need you to let me complete this device and-"

Kim was starting to get her head clear when the suggestion came through which angered her greatly.

"No!" She pushed Shego off of her and looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I can't believe you. I give you my heart and instead of accept it you use it to try and get away? I thought we genuinely shared a connection… Ron was right about you… I should have listened."

Shego grabbed Kim in anger and started yelling, "I do love you Kim, I just have to do this… This is something important to me and if you listened you would-"

Kim cut her off, "No! If committing crimes is more important than being with me than I don't have to listen…"

Shego got angry and started glowing and at that moment both Kim and Shego heard Ron's voice.

"Kim I am here to save you." He came to the room and looked ready to battle along with Yori.

"You brought him!" Shego roared as she decided to ignore Kim and rush off to attack Ron and Yori for barging in.

**{KiGo}**

Ron was now better at accessing his inner spirit and was easily able to dodge Shego but just for a moment. It seemed that Shego got stronger and luckily for him Yori was able to help in fighting her off.

Yori attacked Shego's side while the black suited maniac was focusing on Ron. She was immediately dodging a counter attack while her boyfriend was on the offensive.

"Kim, destroy that device now while we have Shego busy!" Ron shouted while dodging another attack but being cornered at the same time.

Shego went full glow and her heat was off the charts. She knew that no matter what she couldn't let the device get destroyed since it was her last remnants of Drakken's will.

While Shego was forcing the lovers away with her heat and fury, Kim had already set her sights on the possibly deadly device.

The machine looked like a giant doomsday style ray. She also noted it sort of looked like a giant projector as well but figured with Drakken it had to have been something insane.

Kim rushed to the thing but felt intense heat near her. She turned around and saw an insanely calm Shego approaching her rapidly. She took a quick glance at Ron who glanced back and the plan was on.

Kim used her super suit's reserves to take on Shego as long as she could while Ron made his way to the machine.

**{KiGo}**

Shego was fighting Kim and it was like the old times except now she had a better purpose than helping a mad man take over the world. She noticed Yori jumped in to help even the odds and that made the fight a bit more interesting all she was waiting for was the buffoon to enter the fight so she could beat them all and show them their place.

When Ron didn't jump into the fight she started wondering where he was until she saw him with his monkey aura placing a well put kick against the controls of the unfinished machine.

She yelled "Noooo!" with all her might as she began running towards the machine in futility. By the time she made it to the machine it was already ruined by the kick and she fell to her knees in defeat.

She got up after hearing Ron cheer in victory and Yori praising him it made her so furious began thinking dark thoughts. It wasn't until she heard the love of her life telling her to give up that Shego had lost her cool.

"Give up? You dumb bitch! I wasn't plotting to take over the world or do anything harmful… I was just trying to build an invention Drakken had planned for when he took over the world. I don't know what it did but he said it would be a great gift to us for finally doing the impossible. He is dead… I just wanted something to remember him by… Just something that makes his death not feel so pointless and you destroyed it!"

Shego got up with full glow and eyes full of hatred, "Kim, Ron and you whoever you are, if I ever see any of you again I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kim felt cold after hearing that, she didn't even make a move as Shego walked out of the lair. Ron felt horrible after but he didn't think Shego was building a memento with the hardware that was stolen. Yori felt like she was dishonorable for breaking something of personal value to someone.

**{KiGo}**

Wade had been scanning the device and finally figured out what it did and hoped he could give the information in time before Kim or Ron destroyed it.

He beeped Kim's communicator and saw her face and knew it was too late, "Kim… that device I thought it was something dangerous so I sent Ron and Yori as back up. I just scanned it again and got a better systems check and it turns out the device was nothing but a high powered glorified projector that was supposed to display a video Drakken made to congratulate himself and Shego."

Wade was going to say more but the connection went off manually meaning Kim had hung up on him. He felt terrible but he had to take precaution with all that had been going on. If he had been right on his first assumption that machine could have done serious damage but in this case he was wrong and it was a harmless device.

**{KiGo}**

It was days later and with school almost ending Kim was wondering how she was going to spend her summer without Shego. Late night on her bed looking at the ceiling wondering where the green skin thief was, Kim had become saddened by the fact that the situation had made things so dim.

Just as if summoned she noticed the same woman her mind was focused on in her room. She felt a breeze through the window and had to remember to lock it next time. She wasn't sure what state Shego was in but had no thoughts about fighting this late at night.

Shego merely walked over to the red head's bed and sat down next to the idle beauty.

"I know we had a falling out but…. I am not ready to let you go Kim. I want you and I to get out of here once summer hits. We should travel the world and build this relationship."

Kim was shocked not at the proposal but at her name being said.

"You called me Kim… I don't hate it just you never call me Kim."

Shego laughed, "That's your name isn't it, Princess?"

Kim blushed and twiddled her thumbs, "Can I address you by your name then, Sylvia?"

Shego grinned, "I think I would like that Kimmie, now don't forget; once summer hits, your ass is mine and we are going to have a lot of fun."

Kim was excited for that time and more so that Shego wasn't trying to kill her. She hadn't think Shego would be so forgiving but then she imagined that Shego was thinking about her just as much as she was.

"I can't wait but… Don't leave tonight… Stay here with me," Kim pleaded while her face reddened.

Shego saw no harm in staying the night with Kim especially since she missed the redhead. She was still upset about the earlier incident and would want to talk about it later with her. She just didn't think it was right to split up like that since there was too much investment and emotion on both sides.

Kim felt Shego's weight land on the bed and immediately covered her with the blanket. She wrapped her arms around the green woman and kept their bodies close. She made sure her grip was tight for fear if she let go it would be a dream.

Shego started running a hand through Kim's hair and used her other hand to caress Kim's cheek. She looked deep into Kim's eyes and kissed her passionately. She wanted something other than the pain to run through her mind and kissing the girl she loved worked out to be her cure all.

Kim was now kissing Shego back and enjoying the warmth Shego's body was producing as a result of the kiss. Their lips parted after a while and Kim's sleepiness had stopped the activities from going any further.

Shego chuckled as Kim drifted off into sleep. She was wondering what it would be like during their first time together but it seemed that would have to wait.

"I wonder if all nights could be like this. I would love to have you in my arms every night especially with that goofy looking grin you're sporting, Princess."

**{KiGo}**

Dr. Lunkovitz had a child when he was younger and she was just as brilliant as her father. She had never been into robotics but had the extensive knowledge of how to work with androids and other machinery.

She hadn't the foggiest idea of what her father had sent her. Last she heard her father was in America furthering his work with androids and war machines. She had no interest in that and yet a day ago the package, she now has in her living room, arrived.

She hadn't opened it due to it being huge and she didn't want to see an android butler or some nonsense. She tried getting in contact with her father but to no avail. She tried every number until she began to worry.

She did some research and it seemed that there was an article of some explosion at a location that had been given to her via encrypted email about a month ago. She began to fear the worse and had no clue how to investigate.

That is when she looked at her box and decided to see if her father sent her something as a gift or a warning. When she pried it open with a tool bar she found inside was a torn to bits android that had a huge note on it with the instructions "repair me" written in huge words.

"Why would my father send me this… android to be repaired when he can fix it himself? I got it! The machine must have a message for me. So all I have to do is repair you and you will give me a message… Okay father let's see what sort of shenanigans you got yourself into this time."

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter

And get ready for some mature KiGo action and light KiGo action

Anyways see all of you guys next time


End file.
